immortal
by cedari
Summary: He couldn't let her destroy him ...that wasn't the way it was meant to be. However she was doing just that, for each time he refused the desire to love her, a cell in his heart died. Darker HrD fic. NOTE NOT TO BE COMPLETED
1. Alone

Immortal  
  
By cedar  
  
A.N Hey this is my 1st fan fic, and was inspired by the song "my immortal" by Evanescence. It's probably going to me quite dark, and I'll try not to make draco all soft and nice. He's much better being bad! Hope you like the story, and please send reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you have to ask? Unfortunately am not J.K Rowling and instead am a very poor student, so please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 1: Alone  
  
"I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase"  
  
My immortal - Evanescence  
  
Long white fingers tract the groove on the dark wood desk: taking its winding path towards the glinting dagger. On making contact with the cold silver metal the elegant fingers curled around the handle. Fingertips caressed the details engraved onto it, familiarizing themselves with the periodic swells produced from the scales on the two intertwining snakes. "Beautiful." Just like him. Cold, harsh but beautiful.  
  
Breaking the grip around the cylindrical handle a single finger began to run along one of the sharpened edges of the blade, exerting more pressure, until finally skin was slit and blood was spilt. The pent up pain held inside for so long was finally being released. The finger pressed harder and harder, covering the shiny surface with a blood red blanket. Maybe if it were left longer all the pain would go away, her heart wouldn't hurt anymore and he wouldn't haunt her. If. If she had ignored him, if she hadn't felt the need to play the saviour, if she had never been a witch. Ifs were useless, they brought no comfort.  
  
Holding the tip of the blade and raising her arm the dagger was brought several inches from the desktop. Shafts of light that were lucky enough to pass through the gap between the closed drapes were caught on the blade surface and thrown onto the desktop. Rotating the tip clockwise and then anti - clockwise the lone figure became entranced by the movement of the reflected light rays. The periodic blood drops from the dagger hitting the surface creating the only sound in the room. Starting from the pool of blood, which was slowly seeping into the wood grain staining it, she tracked its course backwards. Eventually she could see glimpses of her own brown eyes being captured on the blade surface. He always said her eyes gave her away, telling him exactly what she was feeling. Now they were screaming with emotions; anger, love, pain. Slowly the chocolate hues began to die as shades of gray silver crept into their space, taking over it. Brown eyes now met those of silver and the dagger was dropped, clattering as it met the wood. The noise reverberated within the large empty study, accompanied with the sobbing coming from the woman curled up on the cushioned chair.  
  
A.N Sorry if it's too short but felt it was best if I stopped there, next chappie should be up soon. Don't forget those reviews, all are welcome the good, the bad and the darn right ugly. Bye for now. Oh and hope my grammar and spelling was alrite 


	2. A lost soul?

****

Immortal  
  
By Cedar  
  
A/N First off thanx for the review Serpent du feu ! My first one! Was well excited ( yes I realize how sad I am) and it really spurred me on to write the next chapter. Oh and I changed the settings thing, hope it worked am not too good at using the ol' computer, and I promise not to make Hermione pathetic!  
  
This chapter and the few after it will basically tell you what caused Hermione to have her little breakdown in Chapter 1 and its all set in the past. Ok I'm pretty sure I've babbled enough so read on, and I hope u like it!  
  
Disclaimer: no change on that front unfortunately!  
  
**Chapter 2: A lost soul?**  
  
Opening the ornate silver doorknob she stepped into the darkened room. "Still asleep," she murmured after catching sight of the figure that lay motionless beneath the silver sheets. Today was the day that her little boy was going to pass into manhood, and take his place in the ever-growing darkness that now shrouded the wizarding community. Silently she tread to the edge of the four-poster bed and allowed her eyes to sweep over her son's sleeping face.  
  
Over the years baby fat had melted away revealing sharp hardened features that were characteristic of the Malfoy family. Fine strands of platinum blonde had fallen carelessly over the high forehead during sleep, grazing the flawless marble like skin. The tips of the stray hair settled just above closed eyelids that sheltered replicas of her own silver eyes. Resuming their downward journey her eyes took in the straight pointed nose, the sloping cheekbones and finally the slightly frowning ruby red lips. Moving closer her fingers went to caress this masterpiece that she herself had helped to create.  
  
Sensing her presence his eyes flicked open and she found herself immersed in pools of silver. A small smirk formed on his lips as he took in his mothers surprise; the startled eyes, the tense posture and the trembling hand a mere inch from his face. 

"Morning Narcissa." 

No words were uttered from the silenced woman before him, who felt herself drowning in his eyes. Draco congratulated himself on a job well done; Lucius had taught him to always be aware of his surroundings and surprise those who attempted to catch him unaware, another lesson passed judging the effect on his mother.  
  
Pulling back the sheets Draco stepped out of the bed and in a matter of seconds she could hear the clicking of his bathroom door. A slow breath of air was at last allowed to escape her lips, seemingly taking away all her inner energy as she felt her body crumple beneath her. Now resting on his cool sheets her frail body doubled over, her head lay on her knees. Like the precious substances that made him: silver, ruby, marble her son was cold and hard. Narcissa, when had he last called her mum or even mother? Had he ever? It had been so long ago she couldn't remember. And those eyes if they were, as she had learnt, the windows to the soul her poor boy possessed none. She entwined her fingers of her lap in the hope of stopping the ongoing tremors that coursed through them. Maybe he wasn't going to emerge from tonight's ceremony as a man, for maybe as she begun to realize he had always been one. She and her husband, who paced impatiently downstairs, had been teaching their child lessons as soon as he had emerged from the womb. Feeding him on information concerning social etiquette, beliefs, spells and as his appetite had grown the nature of them changed, for they become darker and darker. The truth came crashing upon her, she had robbed him. Robbed him of his childhood, his innocence.his soul. Tears began to cascade down her face, wetting her shaking hands below.  
  
A gentle touch on her shoulder brought her back to the present away from her guilt-ridden thoughts. Looking up Narcissa was once more staring into silver. 

"Are you okay?" questioned Draco, his eyes flickering with concern. Perhaps she had been mistaken and he did have a soul. 

" I'm just, just ...," Narcissa stuttered through salty tears, searching for words, "..so proud of you." 

Immediately all concern was lost from his eyes and they returned to their customary appearance, entirely devoid of any emotion. " You should be. I am what you always wanted to be, a follower of the only true lord, Voldemort. Everything I've trained for can finally be put to use in helping all those that stand up against him crumble, and aiding the establishment of a pureblood society," replied Draco in monotone.  
  
Narcissa recognized the words, only now it had been spoken in the gentler tone of Draco's rather than the harsh voice of Lucius'. They were the same words that were expressed at: the start of every lesson, the end of any failures with Draco cowering in the corner, his father lecturing above him, the beginning of the countless deatheater meetings that had occurred in the manor and the list went on. 

"I have to get ready Narcissa," spoke Draco, breaking for a second time her thoughts. 

"Yes of course." Standing up, Narcissa leaned upwards and placed a delicate kiss on Draco's cheek. Turning away, she headed towards the door. Her fingers just about to twist the doorknob, she allowed herself one last glimpse of her son. He was at his mahogany chest, searching for something. Maybe his soul was merely lost, prayed Narcissa as she left his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
A/N Yet again another short chapter, sorry, my brain is too mushed up from exams to actually keep writing sentences that make sense. But their getting longer so u never know I might actually get past the 1000 word mark. The next one should be out pretty soon, as I am trying to avoid learning for a lifeguarding exam I've got this weekend. Please send a review after reading this, I really want to know what you think. And as I am not beneath groveling I'll say it one more time: "Pleasssssssssssse Review" (( Thanx, Bye (( 


	3. One night, two different worlds

****

Immortal  
  
By cedar  
  
Disclaimer: As if I own anything, except perhaps a crummy plot!  
  
**Chapter 3: One night, two different worlds  
**  
She gently knocked the dark wood door and waited for her husband to answer. 

"Come in." 

Opening the door Narcissa was greeted with the sight of her husband pacing up and down impatiently in his extravagant study. His tall, proud figure was clad in black robes, which grazed against the plush evergreen carpet when he walked. Narcissa remained silent, trying to dissolve into the background as not to disturb him, for she too had learnt her lessons well. 

A few painful minutes passed until Lucius finally broke the stillness, "Where is the insolent boy. Does he forget who he is meeting?" 

Unsure whether he was speaking to her or if he was merely thinking out aloud Narcissa kept her lips tightly pressed together. It was only until she could feel his stare on her, her signal that she answered. The answer was brief and short, "He is coming," for Lucius did not care for unnecessary words. Not quite happy with this reply Lucius resumed his pacing.  
  
Narcissa remained with her back pressed against the door as she watched her unsettled husband. Despite the brief spell in Azkaban, following that fated night in the Department of Mysteries his physique had barely changed. Perhaps any excess weight that had appeared during middle age had been lost, for now he was pure muscle. Like Draco he too was beautiful, with long silver - blonde hair flowing onto his shoulders, aristocratic features and ice blue eyes. But none of that was significant when compared with the aura of power and evil that radiated from his very presence. Thus all beauty was lost leaving behind only darkness and ugliness.  
  
These thoughts did nothing to aid Narcissa in her attempt to raise her courage levels to ask the very question that had been plaguing her since she had left Draco's bedroom. She waited and waited until she could not wait any longer, " Lucius, does he have to enter the death eater circle tonight? He is still a boy, what use could he be to Voldemort. Can he not join after graduation?" The words ran off her tongue in one quick stream, her eyes not breaking away from the minuscule piece of fluff that lay on the carpet at her feet. No sooner had she posed the first question that Lucius was bearing down upon her, eyes boring into her, burning her skin.  
  
She stayed still awaiting the penalty for disobedience that she knew would be coming. In the corner of her eye she glimpsed his hand coming away from his side and gradually rise. Agonizing seconds followed with Narcissa wondering when the hand would finally land on her cheek searing her skin. What happened next surprised her but was not without the pain that went hand in hand with one of Lucius' punishments. He seized her chin in a vice grip, fingers pressing into her flesh pushing onto the underlying bone. Slowly he began to raise her head, until his flashing eyes met her fearful ones. " Never question me again my love," he whispered, dragging the last two words so they hung heavy in the air surrounding them. His cold fingers began caressing the flaming skin beneath them, without loosening their painful hold. Leaning in he brought his full lips against her ear, the warm breath escaping from them traveled down her neck igniting all her nerve endings. "Do that again and I will not be so lenient."  
  
Before her mouth could utter words of compliance Lucius brought his lips crashing down on hers. His teeth biting painfully on her lower lip, forcing her to give his fervent tongue access into her mouth allowing it to explore the crevices within. His hands started to become entwined in her hair, twisting it up so his fingers could dig into her scalp. Unexpectedly they pushed against her skull; she could almost hear the bone cracking as the kiss was instantly deepened. Every part of her body was screaming out in pain as she felt herself being crushed against him, however to her shame she found herself responding to his attack. Her own tongue was as eager as his, for she wanted him to experience the same destructive sensation that was ripping her nerves to shreds. The intense connection between husband and wife continued until it was broken when a sharp knock came on the study door. Immediately Lucius tore his lips and hands from their contact with Narcissa, the force of the action propelling her to the other side of the study. A shocked Narcissa remained strewn on the floor, her body still shaking with the tremors that Lucius' kiss had created. Bringing her hand to her raw bruised lips she wiped away the stream of blood that oozed from her bitten lower lip.  
  
On the other side of the door stood Draco unaware of what had just taken place and wondered what was taking his father so long to let him enter. Looking at his watch Draco noted he was already late, he knocked again. 

Almost at the same time Lucius bellowed a "Come," from inside. Opening the door Draco strode into the study just in time to catch his mother rising from the floor, flushed and sporting a red bloodstain just below her mouth. Draco moved to help her, but stopped with left foot in mid air; his mother could look after herself help. Helping would only make a show of his weakness. Planting both feet on the floor he turned to face his father. 

"What took you so long?" questioned Lucius. 

"I would have been here earlier if you had heard the first knock. Deafness really does hamper the work of a death eater Lucius, you should get it checked," replied Draco with mocking concern. 

Although this sentence was stated there was no doubt Draco respected his father and even looked up to him; but as the years past he no longer wanted to be intimidated and put down, only to be seen as his equal. Lucius understood this and appreciated it and allowed his lips to curl into a cold smile at the comment. He started to walk towards his son stopping till his eyes met Draco. There was no looking up or down with both standing at an impressive 6 foot 4", and as equals he passed on some advice, " I would keep that tongue firmly in check tonight, Voldemort does not appreciate smart comments which haven't come from him." Draco merely nodded to show that he heard and understood. Turning to face the grandfather clock they waited for the hands to move to 9' o clock, and finally it came. Arm burning from the mark, Lucius turned to Draco, "It is time," and together father and son apparated.  
  
Everything around Draco passed as a blur, his head spinning with the motion. Suddenly he felt his feet make contact with soft grass, and the world stopped moving around him. Looking up he came face to face to several figures all dressed in black robes identical to himself and his father. They inclined their head in greeting. Draco followed suit and did the same. Lucius ushered him into the middle of the gathering. Unexpectedly he felt a sharp pull on his robe, whirling round Draco peered downwards. Standing next to him was a short, bald man with tiny watery eyes. A look of disgust graced Draco's features, Wormtail, it wasn't hard to fit the man with the description his father had given him of the pathetic so called right-hand man of Voldemort. "Master, wants you next to the alter." Draco however did not move, his gaze still on Wormtail's grubby hand that clutched his freshly laundered robes. Realizing his line of sight Wormtail quickly removed his now trembling hand. Draco checked his robes for dirty marks, before striding to the alter practically running Wormtail over.  
  
"Stupid little man," muttered Draco under his breath. 

" Hope you weren't referring to me young man," came a high-pitched voice from behind him. As soon as the man had spoken a deathly hush fell over the gathered death eaters, as each one fell to their knees bowing to their master. 

However Draco remained with his back turned and straight. "You do not kneel young Draco, do you not intend to live long?" inquired Voldemort his voice tinted with curiosity. Taking his time Draco turned to face the man he would in affect be giving his life to. He had to use all his self- control not to twist his face into pure revulsion that the white snake like featured man caused to raise within him. 

" My lord, I have come to serve you for whatever purposes you desire, but I do not feel that groveling aids you in any way possible. I am a follower of yours but I'm nobody's servant," responded Draco looking directly into evil red eyes. 

Gasps could be heard among the congregated mass, and an audible muttering of, "Idiot boy!" Lucius, who else thought Draco. However all were to caught up in the shock of the moment to realize the only person who had yet to react was Voldemort, except of course Draco who was waiting.  
  
A high-pitched chuckle escaped from Voldemort's thin, scaly lips. Death eaters began to look from side to side, exchanging glances with their peers. The unspoken question on each of their lips being, "Has he finally cracked?" Even Draco was slightly confused as he watched Vodemort's chuckle gradually deteriorate until only a smile graced his grotesque features.

A bony white hand settled on his shoulder giving him a fatherly pat, "Finally a death eater with an individual thought. Its been years! Lucius," enquired Voldemort. A flabbergasted Lucius rose to his feet. "You should be proud of the boy, yourself and Narcissa have trained him well." Lucius merely nodded accepting the compliment. Ha, take that Lucius thought Draco, as his father blatantly avoided making eye contact with him.  
  
Once again Voldemort's attention focused on Draco, " I believe you will make a fine death eater Draco Malfoy, providing your skills meet your mental capabilities." 

"They exceed it!" responded Draco cockily feeling his body relax under the admiring gaze of Voldemort, getting one more chuckle. 

"Well, well! Lets see how well you handle the pain of receiving the dark mark. Wormtail." The poor excuse for a man came scurrying next to him waiting further instruction. "Since young Malfoy is so confident of his potential let us not burn the mark but instead pass me the dagger." Oh fuck! Was the first thought in Draco's head, he had just successfully ass whooped himself. As Wormtail presented the simple silver dagger to Voldemort, it wasn't the intertwining serpents on the cylindrical handle that caught his eye but the sharp blade that was glinting menacingly in the surrounding darkness.  
  
Draco recalled the memory of his father holding a hot poker iron against his pale skin, telling him that the pain that coursed through his body would be tripled when receiving the dark mark. As the ten-year-old Draco had begun screaming out in agony Lucius had simply recounted the fact that this was nothing compared to receiving it at the hand of a knife, as he increased the pressure of hot metal against the burning flesh. But the image of his father smiling maliciously at him then, stuck in his mind, for no doubt he would be wearing the same expression now hoping his son would scream like he had when he had been a slip of a boy. With a grinning Lucius engraved in his mind Draco began to roll up his right hand sleeve, for there was no way Lucius was going to enjoy this. Lucius always had a twisted ways of relieving the pain, thought Draco.  
  
Taking the exposed arm Voldemort slowly began whittling the firm flesh, carving the intricate design of the skull, the calling card. As soon as the tip of the blade had pierced into his arm Draco's mind was concentrated on one thing and one thing only; the gradual stream of pain that begun flowing through his blood vessels, reaching every part of his body. Soon enough Draco felt that his entire person from his heart to his extremities was on fire. Anymore and he would be nothing but dust. As if answering the silent prayers that he had been uttering, Voldemort stopped. Draco's arm immediately collapsed to his side, almost as if it was trying to run away from the abusing blade. Looking at Voldemort's handiwork Draco could barely see the mark, so covered it was in his own bright red blood which was beginning to soil the grass below. "Gather death eaters for the final step," commanded Voldemort. His devout followers circled the two figures that were stood in front of the altar. Pulling the dagger on himself Voldemort cut deep into his wrist and placed his slashed hand over Draco's own blood covered arm. Droplets of blood fell from Voldemort's cut flesh into Draco's, as their blood mingled with each others a silent Snape watched transfixed as the younger Malfoy sealed his fate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In an entirely different part of England Hermione Granger prepared to pack her trunk for her last year at Hogwarts. The summer had passed in a blur of fun and laughs, and shockingly for her she had never wanted it to end. This year was different, for Hermione was not brimming with excitement to step onto the scarlet train at platform 9¾. 7th year marked the end of so many things that had become familiar and comforting to her; her life as a gryffindor, quidditch, her dependence on the friendship with Ron and Harry all in all her childhood. After graduation the members of the named "Golden Trio" would separate and make their own way into the world. Personally Hermione was shit scared. Sure she was friendly and smart, but she never had the ability to make really good friends, barring Harry, Ron and Ginny, it truth she was a bit of a loner. For she had always preferred the company of dust covered books to girlie chats in the Gryffindor dorms. And it was this that scared her, how was she going to make her way in the big wide world if she could only ever open up to three people?  
  
Amidst these thoughts Hermione began lifting one book after another into the trunk. Over the years Hermione had remained true to her book- worm character, her desire to get the highest marks only increased with years gone by and as she shined the new badge against her T-shirt she knew it had all been worth it. Head Girl. She even liked the way it rolled off her tongue when she said. Her parents had been so proud telephoning all the relatives. Hermione put up a front of embarrassment when they did this, but on the contrary secretly she would have been happy if they went on top of the rooftop and screamed it out at the top of their voices.  
  
Of course she owled Harry and Ron at the burrow to tell them her good news. They replied just as quickly telling her the news that Harry had been made Head Boy. He deserved it of course, after Sirus' death he had thrown himself into his work to take his mind off all the things that had happened in the past. However she couldn't help but be slightly disappointed, for she was never allowed to shine by herself. Harry and Ron would always be right behind her, or in Harry's case way in front. To everybody else Harry being Head boy was more important and impressive than her new appointment; he's always the center attention overshadowing everybody else. Oh god I sound like Malfoy, Hermione mentally slapped herself. No I have to be happy for him, he deserves it. Yes that is right. Hermione thought to herself trying to get those disgraceful notions out of her head.  
  
"Hermione are you done packing, dinner's ready." Her mums voice floated upstairs. "Coming," Hermione screamed back. Closing her bedroom door Hermione headed downstairs to enjoy her final meal with her parents before the new school year. That night Hermione went to bed; sleeping dreamlessly unaware of what the coming year would hold for her.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
A/N Personally am rather proud of myself my longest chapter yet and over 1000 words. PARTY! But is it good? Was it worth the blood, tears and sweat? Should I hang up my biro and cheapo lined paper? So many questions so review and let me know! Please! (The more reviews I get the quicker I'll post my next chapter - c how desperate I am for reviews am actually resorting to bribery!) And finally a big shout out to Natalie and Serpent Du Feu for ure lovely reviews, keep them cumin! ((( Thanx, Bye 4 now((( 


	4. What just happened?

****

Immortal  
  
By Cedar  
  
A/N sorry that all my speech marks were screwed in last chapter have tried changed it so hope it worked  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada, zero, ziltch, zip etc  
  
**Chapter 4: What just happened?  
**  
On the unusually deserted Platform 9 ¾ Hermione struggled to pick all the books of the floor. She had left the house early that morning due to the instructions in Dumbledore's letter requesting to meet the newly appointed Heads on the train prior to the rush that would often take place later on in the morning. Pushing her cart full of books she had easily passed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross station. However she hadn't bargained on crashing into Harry on the other side  
  
"Argh!" Had been her exact reaction, as her heavy cart made contact with Harry's stomach. Harry let out a muffled 

"Oomph" as book after book collapsed on to him. 

"Oh Shit! Harry, Harry are you okay? You really shouldn't be standing there, it's your own fault," as Hermione made to lift each of her books off her probably hurt friend. When she finally got round to lifting Potions: A lover's guide off his face she had expected to see a lot of grimacing maybe a little bit of blood, but instead she was greeted with a huge Harry grin. 

"What are you smiling at? This isn't funny you know I had spent all day yesterday putting those books in order of subject and you've just gone and messed it all up." Her arms waving exasperatly over the number of books that lay on the dirty floor. The dirty floor! All those new books! Did Harry not understand how bad this was?  
  
Harry used all his strength to unearth the rest of his body that had been submerged under the pile of knowledge. Brushing his clothes off dust Harry looked at Hermione, eyes full of amusement, " No one I know could go from concern to scolding as quickly as you. Now forget about the stupid books and give me a hug." Harry had enfolded her in his long arms before she could express her thoughts on his lack of respect for books. Hermione was given a few minutes to experience the familiar event, as her body began to relax into the embrace before Harry broke it. 

Holding her at arms length, " Now lets get these books of the floor and meet Dumbledore." For the first time since meeting him Hermione caught sight of the Head boy badge that was proudly displayed on his broad chest, and she felt her heart drop. 

She had almost forgotten that Harry was Head Boy, and that she was no one. "It's alrite, I'll pick up the books. Go on I'll meet you there." Hermione cringed inwardly at her attempt at a happy voice. Harry noting the change in Hermione's mood left grudgingly deciding to ask her what was wrong after the meeting.  
  
Hermione watched Harry's retreating back, hands searching blindly for books. She was just being stupid. Harry was never in search of the limelight, in fact he would often hide from it. Changing the topic of her thoughts Hermione realized how right Ron had been in his last letter. Harry really was looking good, he wasn't angry or tense just happy. It suited him, his green eyes sparkled and his handsome features glowed with life instead of their past pale, contorted appearance. Voldemort's lack of activity following the showdown with Dumbledore in the Ministry of Magic in the 5th year was the main reason for the change, for over the past year the wizarding world had been let be. But there was no denying the undercurrent of darkness that ran under wizarding feet, and in Hermione's opinion would only too soon rise to the surface spreading pain and terror.  
  
Ironically pain was the feeling that disturbed her train of thought as another person passed through the barrier, taking her by surprise and knocking her from her previous crouching position to the no less elegant position of lying on the floor. Hermione closed her eyes to the pain that was vibrating in her head that the contact with the other person's trunk had produced. So this was how Harry felt, poor guy. Gradually raising her eyelids, her eyes brought to focus the blur in front of her and the second she saw him she wished she could just close her eyes again. Stupid twit!  
  
****************  
Draco reread the letter clutched in his right hand, as his left attempted to control his trunk. Normally both hands would be responsible for dragging the cumbersome luggage but his right was still sore from the mark. Draco allowed his mind to wander back to the previous night after the ceremony, his father had actually admitted that Draco had done well, even if it had been reluctantly. A rare smile formed on his features, but to soon it disappeared when he heard the grunting behind him. 

"Come on," Draco yelled at the grubby house elf which was struggling with the trunk filled with books. Its long, knobby green fingers curled round the handle, feet planted in front of the chest it took in a deep breath in preparation. Using all the might in its scraggly body it gave one final tug, but the case did not move instead the house elf found itself flying through the air. Draco laughed at the comedy of it all, stupid thing! Draco gave a sharp kick to its side, "Get up and go back to the manor. Tell Lucius I reached safely." The elf scrambled to its feet and hurried back, leaning heavily to the right as a bruise began to spread on its tummy.  
  
Shoving the letter into his robe pocket, Draco swapped hands taking the heavier case in his left while leaving the lighter one for his right. Gritting his teeth he made his way through the barrier practically falling through it. He probably would have tumbled to the floor had it not been for the person who blocked the entrance to the platform, who collapsed onto the ground instead of him saving him from embarrassment. Leaning against the now solid wall behind him Draco surveyed the scene in front of him. Whoever it was was giving him a tantalizing view of a long creamy white leg. Draco followed his gaze upwards, eyes lingering on the curving calf before roving over black robes and finally reaching the face. Ah Granger! No surprise there reflected Draco, as soon as he obtained his letter informing him of his appointment as Head Boy he had presumed Granger would be his counterpart. This was probably why she was here early like himself. Her eyes flicked open, locked onto his and he had to stop the laugh that was threatening to escape his lips when he took in the way her features quickly shifted into a picture of dread. They simple looked at each other, until Draco grew bored gave her one final look over smirked and said, "Nice view." Stepping over her rigid body heaving the two cases around her, he made his way to the designated carriage for the meeting missing Hermione's face turn red with anger.  
  
**********  
  
From her position on the floor Hermione attempted to shoot daggers through her eyes at Malfoy. To her annoyance his face remained neutral as he lazily leaned against the brick wall, keeping his gaze locked on hers. They remained like that, eyes fixed on each other. Hermione's head was beginning to become numb with pain and all she wanted to do was close her eyes but no way would she be the first to look away. She wouldn't give the annoying git that satisfaction. At last his face showed emotion, even if it was one of complete and utter boredom. He rolled his eyes said some stupid comment about a nice view with that stupid smirk on his face before stepping over her. He had actually stepped over her, like she was a piece of dirt! Her whole body became rigid with anger. Hissing under her breath she got up, throwing her precious hardbacks into her cart all assemblage of order forgotten. Collecting the last of her possessions she stalked to the train, already late for the meeting and wondering why Malfoy was here so early anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco made his way along the train, having dumped his cases earlier on his right arm lay limp by his side hampered by a dull pain. Having reached the teachers carriage Draco straightened his robes, passing his hand through his hair before he moved to open the door. He had been surprised Dumbledore had even allowed him to become Head boy he thought that right had always belonged to the wonderful Potter, so if he was going to meet him now there was no point giving the old fool a reason to rebuke his decision. Midway through sprucing himself up the door was flung open. 

"Ah Mr Malfoy, we have decided to arrive. So that leaves Miss Granger holding up the proceedings," said a thoroughly pleased Snape, " Glad to see that she hasn't let the position get to her head." 

His usual smirk forming on his face, with Draco following suit. "Professor, Hope you had an enjoyable summer." Draco inquired, trying to peer round Snape's shoulder he could swear he saw someone skulking in the shadows of the carriage. Probably Dumbledore. Snape noticing the boy's curiosity, stepped to the side allowing Draco to pass him, anticipating the scene that would be played out.  
  
Draco noted the strange look of excitement that passed on Snape's face before striding into the carriage, and prepared himself. Oh bloody hell! Draco's body went stiff with fury, eyes narrowing as soon as he caught sight of the messy dark hair and ever-present scar. "Potter, what are.."Then he saw it, what the fuck was going on? Potter with a Head Boy badge. 

He should have known Dumbledore would do this. Draco turned round, anger flashing in his eyes, "Professor Snape, has there been a mistake?" his voice treading precariously on the edge of civility. 

"No mistake Draco, Professor Dumbledore decided that since you both have the essential qualities for the post we have decided this year to have two head boys. Of course I personally would only have one. But." his voice tailing off, pointedly glaring at Harry who had remained silent throughout. Harry's present mute state had been caused by pure shock, no way could this be happening. Dumbledore expected him to work with the blonde prick, no he'd go and see Dumbledore about this. At this point Hermione suddenly burst through the door flushed and hyperventilating. "Surprisingly enough Miss Granger here will be Head Girl," Snape said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
********  
  
Pure confusion was the only feeling that was splayed on her features, her eyes flicking back and forth between Harry and Malfoy. 

"Meet the two head boys, Miss Granger," answered Snape his hand pointing at the two young men in front of her. Hermione could feel her air passages constrict as the muscles tightened, her lungs were beginning to burn. Breathe Hermione she chanted to herself. Slowly she began to get her breath back, as her eyes stopped watering and her face appeared less like a fresh ripe tomato. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry's concerned eyes looking into hers, he motioned for her to sit down which she did so readily. Well not so much sit as collapse. Harry crouched in front of her, his hands on her knees repeated his question, "Hermione. Hermione are you okay."  
  
However Hermione felt herself unable to respond, as she felt herself caught up in swirls of cold silver. Currents of electricity began to flow under her skin, bringing her to life as she felt her body responding to the beautiful man who stood in front of her. When he had knocked her over, she hadn't really looked at him but now she felt her chest walls were going to cave in with the force of the butterflies that were trashing about, trapped within them. Brushing Harry's hands away, she stood up fingers stretched out in front of her. She had to touch him, she had no control; her brain was screaming at her to stop but some unknown force that was pulling her towards him blocked the advice out. So close, warm fingers about to stroke beauty. But then it was taken away from her as cold fingers gripped her wrist, jerking her away bringing her crashing back to reality. 

" What the fuck were you doing mudblood?," fingernails digging in to her, drawing blood. Harry, on cue, came to the rescue grabbing Hermione's ensnared wrist. Draco unwillingly relieved her hand, leaving behind a collection of bruises on her creamy skin. 

"I'm sorry," mumbled Hermione, eyes fixed on the floor not trusting herself to look at him. Draco allowed himself once last stare of contempt directed at the clearly embarrassed girl in front of him, before striding out of the carriage. The door slammed back in the bemused faces of Harry and Snape, simultaneously they both returned their gazes to the trembling girl in the center of the coach. Hermione examined her shaking hands, marked with the bruises only he could have given her. What had she done?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
A/N And in the tradition of one famous bunny: "That's all folks." Well think it was the bunny Oh well. Ok I've got really mixed feelings about this chapter, I go from liking it to thinking it is a load of ol' poo. So send those reviews in and tell me if you like it or hate it. If I get any scary threatening reviews I will change it. Once again its shout out time:  
  
Mesmer: Hey thanx for bein so nice! Personally have no idea why Hermione's got the dagger but seemed like a good idea at the time, so if u have any ideas tell me. Going of the topic a bit I better just say that I am kinda makin this up as I go along, so bear with me and I think its gonna end up bein pretty long. Serpent Du Feu: Sorry for dragging the train journey but promise Hogwarts will make its grand apperance in the nxt chappie! And keep those brill reviews cumin! 


	5. Love? Yeah right!

****

Immortal  
  
By Cedar  
  
Disclaimer: " Its mine, all mine!" - me in a mental institute sporting a very attractive straight jacket. ( for u lawyers out there I'll say it once more, *sighs* no I don't own anything, apart from a plot - do u have to keep rubbing it in!)  
  
A/N Since I got no threats on my life for the last chapter have decided to leave it be - author breathes out a sigh of relief. Oh and Just in case any of u guys were worrying after the last chapter, the story isn't gonna go fluffy. Hermione won't start bein all lovey dovey and Draco will be his gorgeous bastard self. Grrrr!  
  
**Chapter 5: Love? Yeah right !  
**  
Draco wiped his hand frantically on his robes trying to get rid of any Mudblood remnants; but failed miserably as his palm still smelt of her perfume. At first he considered avoiding the Head compartment, but he decided against it. Just because Granger decided to have a mental breakdown didn't mean that he would sacrifice the added comfort the Head carriage offered in comparison to the others. He found the carriage at the end of the train, and settled down on the plush seats. Leaning back he stretched his long legs to the opposite seating area. He still didn't get what had just happened. She had just gone all dazed, ignored Potter who was busy groping her and actually tried to touch him. Stupid Girl! Well she wouldn't be doing it again anytime soon considering the bruises he had left on her. A cold smile graced his full lips when he brought to mind her slim wrist bearing blue-black marks, no she wouldn't forget anytime soon.  
  
The image evaporated from his head as soon as he caught sight of the black shoes in the bottom gap of the carriage door. Whoever it was was in two minds about whether to enter or not as Draco watched their feet shuffle uncomfortably. Draco dipped his hand into his robe pocket, fingers curling around his wand just in case it was Potter on a vendetta mission. Tentatively the door handle opened, and swiftly Draco got to his feet and with his free hand grabbed the unsuspecting prey, pressing them against the wall. He found himself looking into large, startled eyes filled with fear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shortly after Draco had made his grand exit out of the carriage, Snape followed with the look of puzzlement still etched on his sharp features; leaving Hermione alone with Harry. Hermione had still not moved; her whole body was weighed down with the numerable uncomfortable feelings that were pushing down on her shoulders. What had she just done? The entire experience had been surreal. Malfoy, she hated him; but for those everlasting seconds she would have willingly cut out her own heart and served it on a platter for him. For those few seconds, feelings so uncommon to her had taken her by surprise, swiftly rushing through her body flooding her senses. In those couple of seconds she had loved him. Loved him, she shuddered thinking about it. It wasn't even the familiar love she had for her family, or the stable brotherly love she had for Harry and Ron; it was something so different it scared her. There had been the intense desire to touch him, to.., to possess him; and if she didn't she had felt that her body would shatter into a million pieces, scattering her feelings for all to see and laugh at. That's why she had reached out for him, protection from humiliation, death. She had been so close, but then she saw the look of horror that flickered in his eyes and in the millisecond before he had grabbed her wrist she had felt her heart deflate. He had managed to cause so much pain with that single glimpse of emotion: her heart had stopped, her blood had stood still and her insides had shriveled, curling up in the corner hiding away from the torrent of pain that was sweeping through her system. He had rejected her.  
  
Ok this has to stop, she needed to get rid of these thoughts; automatically she began to furiously shake her head from side to side, hoping that all those feelings would be physically eliminated from her brain and out the window for all she cared. Glancing down at her tender wrist, she began to remember why she had hated Malfoy for six years of her life. In an instant all previous reflections evaporated from her mind, as images of Malfoy shopping them in to Mc Gonagall in their 1st first year landing them a detention in the Forbidden Forest, when he first called her mudblood on the quidditch pitch, his involvement in the hippogriff incident ....and so on flashed through her head. Her body began to relax as the familiar feeling of hatred against Malfoy once more invaded her, pushing away everything else. As for why she had done it, Hermione resounded to think that she had suffered from temporary insanity. Why not? Dumbledore for all his wisdom clearly suffered from it, why else would he have made such preposterous choices for head boy and girl. Having diagnosed herself as cured, she faced Harry who looked blatantly alarmed and perhaps a little bit scared. 

" Err Harry are you alrite, you're looking a bit peaky," remarked a genuinely concerned Hermione.  
  
Harry suddenly became alert, as a voice broke the silence that had taken over the carriage. Harry's face quickly transformed into a picture of relief; his features relaxing, his eyes closed for a second. She had come back to him. When Snape had left, he being just as confused as Harry at the whole incident, Hermione had just stood there. Painful minutes passed as her features shifted from displaying joy, pain, anger and that was only naming a few. She hadn't even acknowledged his presence; she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts. He had never known her to do that, phasing out, ignoring everything around her. Hermione was known by all and sundry as a person who was always fully grounded in reality, that's why the whole incident had scared him. 

"Harry.." a gentle prod landed on his shoulder, " anybody in there?" questioned the short brown haired girl in front of him. 

" Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine, more importantly how are you? What was that whole thing with Malfoy? You got even Snape spooked." Amusement finally made a welcome return into his eyes as he recalled the image of the Potion's master without the celebrated smirk gracing his features, instead in its place a horrified gaping mouth. 

Hermione thought hard how to answer his questions, i.e how should she lie, " To tell you the truth I have no idea. All I remember was my brain just switching off. I probably went to sleep and was just reacting to things in my dream." ARGH! Hermione mentally kicked herself, hard. Even as the words were passing smoothly from her lips she knew how utterly feeble they were, but they just kept coming. Please work she prayed, as she watched Harry's response to here answer. At first his eyes screwed up and Hermione began panicking, oh bugger! But then a grin erupted from his lips, and Harry gave her quick hug. Hermione couldn't help but sweep away the beads of sweat that had begun to burst onto her forehead very unattractively, with the back of her hand. However Hermione had realized that she was not fully out of the clear, the look that had passed between them before he had hugged her meant that he knew she was lying and wouldn't question her. Well, for now, which was the part that Hermione dreaded.  
  
Snatching her hand, he pulled her into the corridor, and dragged her along with her legs flailing behind her as she attempted to keep up with his pace. Every so often she caught snitches of conversation: 

" Did you have a good summer?" " How was..." " ...stayed at Ron's...it was hilarious Fred gave Ginny a ..and..." 

This was getting annoying she was missing all the good parts. She had even been tempted to fall to the ground and refuse to budge until Harry told her everything when the sentence, " The best thing was when Dudley and his 'posse'....the zipper wouldn't move....ended up in jail" flew past her ears. Abruptly Harry stopped outside their usual compartment, Hermione ungracefully collided into him. "Ow!" rubbing her nose, which had slammed straight into Harry's chest in the crash, voices could be heard from within; Ron and Ginny she hadn't seen them in so long. Eagerly she placed her hand on the handle ready to greet her friends, when Harry positioned his on top of hers.  
  
" Err Harry we don't need to do everything together. I'm well practiced at opening doors," commented Hermione, slightly confused. Harry gave a weak smile, but his face swiftly turned into a serious expression. 

" Its not Remus is it?" Hermione felt herself becoming more anxious, not again. Remus had proudly adopted a fatherly role to Harry following Sirius' death; no one could be cruel enough to take three fathers away from one person, she hoped. 

Harry noting her fearful state quickly explained what was on his mind, " Hermione we've been friends a long time, and you know you can tell me anything.." 

Please let it not be about Malfoy, Hermione raised her eyes upwards counting on divine intervention. 

".. It's just that when I crashed into you earlier on, you were in a really good mood but then. Then you saw my badge and you just changed. Is it? Is it me being head boy, did you not want me to get it?" Harry said, finally getting out what had been plaguing his mind all morning. 

" Oh," well this is tricky, be thankful it isn't about Malfoy reminded her inner voice. She could deal with this, " To be honest..." Honest the meaning of that word was slowly coming back to her, " Well, to be honest at first I was a bit disappointed.." Hermione watched as he face fell, " ..It was me, I was just being selfish. Its just that I felt with you being head boy, you thoroughly deserved it (if in doubt suck up), but I felt that nobody would care that I was head girl." 

Hermione sheepishly looked up at Harry. Harry gave her shoulders a shake; hoping to knock back some sense back into her, "Don't be silly! You're head girl Hermione, how can anyone ignore you? If anything you're going to out shadow me with your 187% test scores." 

Hermione instantly perked up, he always knew what to say. " Now what we gonna do about our ferret partner?" Harry asked her.  
  
" What's this about?" asked Ron, who at that point had stuck his head round the door. 

" Malfoy's head boy, with Harry," sighed Hermione. 

" You what!" Ron's mouth was gaping open, giving Hermione a pleasant view of mushed up chocolate and caramel. Grabbing both their hands, he dragged the two of them into the carriage. Entering, Harry and Hermione gave Ron's sister Ginny a hug each, questioning her on how she was doing and what she had been up to. During this Ron remained in the corner, foot tapping impatiently wanting an explanation for Malfoy's appointment. 

Finally, not being able to wait any longer he burst, " Ginny will you shut up about dress robes and let them tell us why Malfoy is head boy." 

At first Ginny was furious at her brother's rudeness, but then she registered what he said and her eyes instantly widened as she uttered a prolonged, "ooooh." The stage now being set the two heads told their best friends what had passed, Harry kindly left out Hermione's breakdown to which she was thankful for, no need telling people more than what was necessary.  
  
"Personally I think it's a huge mistake. Dumbledore has got to be wrong. I think I'll go and talk to him about it," Harry concluded to his enraptured audience. 

" Somehow I don't think that will work. Dumbledore never makes mistakes," stated Hermione. Harry didn't look convinced, obviously recalling Dumbledore's confession that he had been wrong to withhold the information concerning the prophecy and his past from him. " Oh and Harry. Did you notice that Dumbledore wasn't there?" The minutes passed pleasantly as the four discussed possible theories concerning the absent Dumbledore, tales about the twins' newest inventions, many of which found Hermione shaking her head in disapproval. It was during Ron's extended version of the story about the latest Percy-Mr. Weasley fight that Hermione remembered that there was a head compartment. Wanting to stretch her legs Hermione suggested the little outing, but they all declined complaining that they had all eaten too many sweets and couldn't move. Lazy sods Hermione observed before setting out on her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco, what are you doing? You're hurting me," whispered Pansy, her voice quivering with trepidation. It had all happened so quickly. She had been outside, trying to decide whether to enter, sorting her hair out, checking her makeup. As soon as she had her manicured hand ready to open the door she had felt herself being dragged into the carriage, taking her breath away. All she could feel now was Draco's entire body weight crushing her frail figure, his strong left hand pressing onto her collarbone nailing her against the wall. She felt herself being enveloped by his sheer presence, as it gradually began to squeeze out the air surrounding her, leaving her fighting for breath. She pleaded with him one last time, " Draco. Please."  
  
Draco had been slow to register who is was pressed up against him, and only when she begged him did he click, for he had heard her beg so many times. Breaking the contact between their bodies he allowed her to fall to the carpet. He returned leisurely to his seat and quietly watched as the girl struggled to regain her lost breath, rubbing her smarting collarbone. Pansy Parkinson: rich, beautiful and Lucius' desired daughter-in law. This alone was enough of a reason for Draco to treat her with utter contempt but add to this her pathetic, needy character made him more often then not want to wring her neck. Silently reveling in repeated images of Pansy squirming in his hands as they tightened their grip, Draco had failed to notice Pansy walking seductively towards him, a limp somewhat hampering the image of temptress. In a well-practiced move she was soon straddling him, her fingers tracing his strong jaw line. Now if her father wasn't such a valued death eater Draco would not have hesitated throwing her out the open window, but as luck would have it….

"What do you want Parkinson?" doing nothing to hide his irritation. 

"Well." her fingers dropped, and began tracing patterns on his chest, ".. We could.." Her lips brushed against his ear, her tongue flicked across the lobe. 

" No I don't think so. I don't want to lose Head Boy because of your pathetic fantasies, now get out." Draco whispered into her own ear, clearly emphasizing his last three words. Pansy's body stiffened with anger. He had rejected her! Wait until her father heard about this. While making a move to get off him, the carriage door unexpectedly flung open.  
  
***********   
Hermione had arrived just in time to see Pansy removing her person off Malfoy's lap. Malfoy himself looking rather disheveled compared to his normal immaculate appearance, his hair slightly fluffed up and his cheeks flushed. Hermione immediately put two and two together. " Malfoy, not very Head Boy behaviour. Now it would only be right for me to take points off and inform Professor Snape of yours and of course Miss Parkinson's ..." Pansy let out an indignant grunt, ".behaviour." Hermione snidely remarked, determined to erase the memory of her earlier behaviour and think of Malfoy as the git he was. 

For the first time since entering Draco finally acknowledged her presence, turning his gaze from the opposing wall to her. "Get out, Pansy. You shouldn't be here, go." Draco catching the triumphant look on Hermione's face stopped mid - sentence, "..wait, come here." Pansy approached him, somewhat cautiously unsure of what he was going to do. In one quick motion he pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Pansy was too caught up in the pure feeling of pleasure that was coursing through her body to notice that his eyes never left Hermione's.  
  
By the time Malfoy had finished his mini expedition of Pansy's mouth Hermione was seething with fury. The arrogant bastard! In Pansy's view the kiss was broken all too soon, Draco forcefully pushed her away and ordered her to leave. She complied, smirking at Hermione on her way out, thinking naively that he was hers again. Hermione noted the bruises marking Pansy's collarbone, as she passed her. Hearing the click of the carriage door she was keen to point this out. 

" What's this Malfoy! You have to beat a girl up before she even comes close to you. Why am I not surprised." Face impassive as always, he got up from his seat and walked towards her. Hermione felt all her senses in overdrive as she became hypersensitive to Malfoy's presence. For every step he took towards her she took two back, until finally her back came into contact with the unwelcome door. Her fingers behind her searched for the door handle, she needed to get out. Malfoy stopped a mere inch from her face, still not surrendering eye contact he grabbed her hand from behind her, once again trapping it in his iron grip. Bringing her hand up to her face Malfoy finally spoke as Hermione's eyes were now transfixed on her bruised wrist. 

"In my experience," he said calmly, " its normally the other way round. I often find that I have to protect myself from girls throwing themselves at me." He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against her neck setting the underlying skin ablaze hoping to hit home with his final comment, "..like you yourself did." Before she could respond, his lips were on her neck sucking it gently. At first Hermione indulged herself in the shivers that were running from the skin where Malfoy's lips were planted, but then she came to her senses.  
  
"Get off me, you bastard!" Ripping her hand from his hold, she placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed him away. The force would have caused anybody else to fly across the room but Malfoy simply stuttered back. Hermione started rubbing her neck feverishly with the palm of her hand, attempting to get rid of any traces of Malfoy whilst glaring angrily at him. 

" Don't you dare do that again! Anyway isn't it going against your religion to even touch a mudblood, especially like that?" screamed Hermione. Draco grinned, retraced his earlier steps so he was once again nose-to-nose with Granger. Hermione covered her neck with her hands, protecting her flesh from Malfoy's lips. Draco noticing this grinned even wider, which did nothing for Hermione's composure, as she had never seen him smile before. If it was possible he was even more beautiful with a smile that seemed so natural she wondered why he didn't do it more often. Her legs were beginning to tremble either from lust or fear of what he was going to do, she didn't know which was better. 

" I just wanted to taste something different," he whispered. Hermione's eyes grew from the bluntness of the statement. " But." he continued " ...you've just strengthened my beliefs. Mudbloods really are beneath purebloods in everyway possible." Stepping to the side, he grasped the door handle from behind her. Just about to exit he gave one last parting comment, " You might want to do something about that." His fingers casually waving in front of her neck, with that said he left.  
  
" Huh!" exclaimed a thoroughly confused Hermione. What was he going on about but her question was soon answered when Harry strode in from the corridor. His eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion, staring fixatedly at the curve of Hermione's neck. 

" Err Hermione do you realize you've got a big red blotch on you're neck. It looks like a." 

Before Harry could continue Hermione quickly cut in, " Oh this," Hermione pointed to another of Malfoy's marks, " .funny story actually, I was trying to put some books up in the luggage holder when one of them fell on me. Hurt like hell!" Hermione laughed nervously, she was a pathetic liar and both Harry and her knew perfectly well what it really was. Bloody Malfoy! Not wanting to be on the receiving end of anymore questions Hermione maintained in liar mode saying, " I've got to go, said that I would meet Lavender in 5 minutes, see you later." With that Hermione bolted out of the coach and headed straight for the bathroom, ignoring concerned looks from people as they watched a clearly distressed girl practically running down the corridor. Once locked safely in the bathroom, away from prying eyes, Hermione examined the hickey in the large mirror. He would have to do it wouldn't he, just to piss her off. Whipping out her wand, she pointed it at the offending mark and said, "Cooperio", ignoring the advice of the perverse mirror, which had actually exclaimed that it was a thing of beauty. Turning her head from side to side Hermione checked to see if the charm had worked. Satisfied that all the evidence was suitably covered, Hermione splashed her face with water in the hope of cooling down her flushed face before leaving the bathroom; to the pleasure of Neville Longbottom who had been waiting for over 5 minutes and was in desperate need for the loo. For the rest of the journey Hermione avoided Harry and Ron, who he of course had told by now, instead was kept entertained with the company of Semus and Dean, fellow Gryffindors.  
  
***********  
  
At the same time that Hermione had isolated herself in the train bathroom; Draco was sauntering to his usual Slytherin compartment letting out the odd chuckle, to the confusion of passer-bys. He loved teasing her and teaching her lessons, she was so easy to rile. Over the years it had become a sort of twisted game to see how far they could push each other before the other snapped. Before today he would have even conceded that they were on equal footing, but considering recent events Draco judged that he was winning in a game in which the stakes had raised. Past tactics had included name-calling, the odd sabotage of experiments but never anything sexual. The thought of doing something like that had never entered his mind previously, in fact the idea of being intimate with the mudblood often left him with an odd taste in his mouth and a feeling of sickness in his stomach. It wasn't that she was hideous to look at: in fact Draco felt he was man enough to admit that she was attractive, not stunningly beautiful like Pansy but she possessed a quality that made you look at her twice. No, his disgust lay rooted in her origins, she had no right to be here plain and simple and she was beneath him in every aspect of life. But when she walked in and just assumed that he was some sex crazed idiot and with what she did before, the cogs in his head just started turning and he did it. He was surprised she had allowed him to stay attached to her neck for so long, shamefully he had actually begun to enjoy himself and was truly pissed off when she pushed him away. A mite roughly, he added, she had actually caused wrinkles on his pristine robes. However his anger was quickly forgotten when he took in her reaction to his "Pureblood" comment. Her flushed cheeks, big livid eyes and angry pout had marked his triumph. This day could just not get any better, Draco thought upon entering the compartment containing his peers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I know I promised Hogwarts (will appear in next chap) but my brain has officially crawled into a crevice in my head and died. I've never thought so much in the summer hols, am still new to the whole thinking process so sorry if I made slip ups in my grammar and spelling. I promise to read a dictionary 2nite! Again am not sure on this chapter, so *hint, hint, nudge, nudge* send me those reviews. Have bcum a review junkie and would like to reach the 25 mark soon. So go on help a sad soul! Ok enough of my pleading just wanna say thanx to a couple of people:  
  
Mesmer: don't knock u're ideas. Their really good and I've def taken them on board! And Hermione will be havin one of her miserable breakdowns v. soon.  
  
Hahero01: Thanx! I so identify with the mental computer thing. Mine has a tendency to go completely bonkers  
  
. Thalion: Went on my stats page and was chuffed to see I was on u're favorites page! Thanx so much was well happy! Hope you like the long chapter and please tell me if my details start makin the story borin. Cheers! Oh and I strongly agree with u're views on an evil Draco hmmmm  
  
Serpent Du Feu: The 'scenes' r a cumin but just want to build up the chemistry first. Sorry, am gonna leave u hangin on a little bit longer. My evil plan to get more reviews from you *said stroking fluffy white cat*  



	6. truths revealed

****

Immortal  
  
By Cedar1  
  
A/N the site went some sort of change, and I had to change my pen name from cedar to cedar1, so sorry 4 any confusion. Anyway hope u like this chapter and please review!  
  
Disclaimer:sretcarahc pu-edam yna dna tolp eht morf trapa gnihtyna 'own' t'nod I oN ( just to give u lawyers something to do)  
  
**Chapter 6: Truths revealed**  
  
The scarlet train ground to a halt at Hogsmeade station, and within it the entire student body of Hogwarts attempted to change into their robes, as well as sort out their luggage simultaneously. The complete train was in a state of erupting excitement, with girls and boys slapping the backs of their long seen colleagues when they met in the crowded corridor. However moving through the horde of people, in the last carriage the atmosphere was not so much animated, as tense. The 5th year prefects sat on their seats awaiting instructions; glances were nervously shared amongst them, even the Slytherin prefects were subdued with no insults being uttered from their lips. The three heads stood in front of them: Harry casting evil looks at both Hermione and Draco, Hermione silent between the two boys nervously biting her lower lip and thirdly (three that had surprised them) Draco who leaned lazily against the door smirking, amused at the obvious bad blood that was between the other two 7th years.  
  
"Ok. This is getting immensely boring and unlike most of you I have more interesting things to do than be in the same room as you people much longer. So." Draco now having captured everyone's attention started giving out orders. 

" You two...." pointing at the couple of Gryffindors, " .go and make sure the incompetent 1st years find the big oaf." 

" You mean Hagrid?" asked Henry Mills. Draco simple stared at him, the word idiot clearly implied. Henry growing red with embarrassment practically ran out of the carriage, forgetting the book that he had been reading. However Draco was kind enough to give it to him, so what if he threw the book out of the window, squarely hitting the boy in the back of his head. Now for the others, who by now were unconsciously rubbing the back of their heads. 

" Blakely, Willis," referring to the Slytherins, " Get the 2nd- 5th years in the coaches." They quickly stood up, nodded respectfully to Draco and as they were leaving both directed a look of disgust at Hermione. She was sure that she heard one of the little pricks mutter 'mudbood', actually she was positive when she noticed Malfoy's smirk get smirkier. Ooooh just wait you, I'll have my turn seethed Hermione. 

Eventually Draco got round to the Hufflepuffs who were presently shaking in their newly polished school shoes. Deliberately Draco went on to pronounce his words slowly, articulating every syllable, " GET .THE ..6TH.AND 7TH.YEARS..ON..THE..COACHES. DO.YOU..UNDERSTAND." They continued gawking blankly at Draco, momentarily comatose by the power and superiority that was radiating from every pore of the blonde head boy. "NOW!" roared Draco, so loudly that even Hermione let out a squeal. The outburst brought the Hufflepuffs out of their state of stupor and bolting into the pouring rain outside.  
  
Draco gazed at the empty seats, which were still imprinted with the bum marks of the prefects and congratulated himself on a job well done; as well as wonder why God decided to place Hufflepuffs on the face of the earth. Dense creatures. Right, now to get on a coach, turning round Draco was about to set his plan into action. Then again with Potter and Granger barricading the door maybe he wouldn't be leaving just yet. The stupid boy was actually endeavoring to look intimidating, of what Draco could see he was fighting an uphill battle. Was he actually trying to stretch his 6ft frame to his own 6ft 4"? No. God he was, as Draco noticed the balls of his feet raised above the floor. How pathetic! As for Granger, well to give her some credit she gave the appearance of someone who was ready to throw a punch at him. Her delicate hands were screwed up tightly in fists that were itching to fly, their knuckles white with the fury. Well this should be entertaining, thought Draco as he prepared for the barrage of insults that would no doubt be coming his way.  
  
" What the fuck was that Malfoy?" questioned Harry furiously. 

" To what are you referring to?" replied Draco politely, knowing exactly how to push the other head boy's buttons, whose cheeks were gradually being taken over by an angry red flush. Hermione watched as Harry's body was slowly being overwhelmed by the trembles that Malfoy's comment had sparked. Any minute he would break, releasing all the pent- up rage, which, would undoubtably result in Malfoy sporting a black eye. Personally Hermione didn't give a damn what Harry did, in truth she would ask if she could have a go in shoving Malfoy off his self-created pedestal. Alas the head girl in her was aware of the situation that would be caused if both head boys entered the great hall sporting bloody noses; and no way would she let Malfoy's arrogance show her up. 

" Well lets see, first." counting of her fingers, " you seem to have taken it into that big head of yours that you give all the orders. However unpleasant it is for Harry and I to withstand the company of a prick as well renowned as you we have to work as a team, i.e. we decide what to do together. Think of us as a more attractive, brain possessing Crabbe and Goyle. Secondly don't talk to anyone, especially us, like we're the Malfoy house elves or I won't hesitate to pull my wand out if I find myself sharing a dark corridor with you." The words reeling from her tongue in a steady stream, imitating the mocking gracious tone that Malfoy had used earlier.  
  
Malfoy looked at her for a second, and surprisingly gave the one word answer that neither Harry or her had been expecting, " Ok." 

Hermione's body slumped, as all the loathing in her dispersed in a cloud of confusion. What? Harry seemed to be suffering from the same symptoms, he was so shocked that he made a move to sit down. Malfoy began advancing on her, his cool eyes fixed solely on her. Hermione felt herself embarking on a déjà vu experience, as the space around her dissolved into swirls of colour leaving the only definite form in the blur being Malfoy. However this time Hermione's feet were less reluctant to move backwards, the fact that they felt like they were embedded in cement blocks obviously didn't help. Fine, I'll stay put thought Hermione resolutely. She straightened her 5ft 5" form hoping it would convey a fearless, calm image, when inside she was quaking with tremors that his close presence incited. She bravely met his gaze, faltering slightly when he raised his fingers to reach out for a curl that had strayed out of her usual bun. He began caressing the hair, treating it like he was perusing some exquisite silk, which she was damn sure her hair wasn't like. About to jerk from his reach, he prevented further attempts at movement when he placed his other hand on her neck. Gently stroking the hidden mark he had created earlier that day, he lent in closer. 

" Only if you promise the rendezvous in the dark corridor. However for what I have in mind we won't be needing the wands," he whispered so only she could hear, and not Harry who was practically bearing down on his shoulder. And with that he left, leaving Hermione dizzy on the scent of spice and with a lot of explaining to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Draco got off the train, he found himself onto a coach. On one hand he was out of the rain; however, as there always is, the major downside was that he would have to endure the company (AGAIN! He hastened to add) of Pansy bloody Parkinson. He had scarcely put his foot on to the slick platform, from the train steps when he felt a clawing hand reach out, grab him and physically pull him into a waiting coach. He could have broken from the hold but at that moment he thought stupidly that nothing could be worse then standing longer in the rain, ruining his hair and robes. That led him to his present situation, sitting in a coach; staring absently (admittedly re -runs with his tête-à-tête with Granger flitted from time to time in his mind, but only in a triumphant way, out of the window trying to ignore Pansy's constant gaze. To make it even worse with every bump, she found it enough of a reason to end up practically sitting on his lap, meaning he would then have to throw her off and listen to her loud sighing. Draco could feel his temperature slowly rise, and started fiddling with his hands, an outlet for all his angry energy. 

Then another jolt. "Oooooo.." squealed Pansy girlishly as she once again propelled herself into Draco, colliding herself with his right arm that he had raised in preparation to prevent another ride on his lap. 

" Ow! God damn it Parkinson! Will you just stay the fuck away from me!" growled Draco. Who cares if her father is a death eater, as pain radiating from the banged dark mark began to shoot up and down his arm. Pansy stared at him inquisitively, noting where his gaze was directed. Curious the same spot where Daddy has the dark mark.  
  
Yet again Draco found Pansy too close for comfort. 

" You have the dark mark don't you? Mummy told me that you did, but I wasn't sure whether to believe her, of course Daddy never tells me anything," her eyes growing larger by the second. Draco simply ignored her. " I'm so proud of you." 

Whatever thought Draco. 

" Oh it can all happen then," she clapped her hands excitedly. " Mr Malfoy always wanted us, you know.." She struggled appearing coquettish. Although Draco found the deception laughable, she had finally secured his attention with the mention of Lucius. ".well you know we have always been *cough, cough* intended for one another." Draco waved his hand impatiently, he already knew this; but of course it didn't mean that he had any intention of following through with the nasty deed. 

" Well Daddy was never overly keen on the whole idea. He had some stupid notion that you were not of 'our kind' and that Voldemort would never allow you to join being so weak and stuff." Pansy caught the fury that engulfed his silver eyes, and quickly redeemed herself, " But of course you're not now. You're so wonderfully strong." 

Draco ripped the part of his robe that had been clutched in her hand, in fear of it getting drooled upon. 

"..well anyway now you have the dark mark, Daddy will agree. And him and Mr Malfoy can start organizing the plans, well that was what Mummy always told me. And now that the Lord will probably have given his blessing for the match it will only be a matter of time." Voldemort and blessing, Draco had never heard those two words strung in a sentence together, it made him wonder what else Lucius kept from him. 

"Blessing?" 

" Didn't you know?" 

Of course not you fool, why else would I be asking thought Draco. Pansy taking the glare Draco was directing at her as her cue, she eagerly explained the situation to him," Mummy told me that once you became a death eater Daddy and Mr Malfoy would go to Voldemort for his blessing. Which he will probably give, cos there is no reason why two of the most powerful pureblood families can't be joined," she ended smugly.  
  
Defying Mr Parkinson, hell even Lucius was something he was prepared to do but Voldemort was an entirely different matter. He would be struck with the Avada Kedavra Curse in a flash, and personally Draco enjoyed being among the living. At that moment Pansy brushed up against him, prompting Draco to survey his to-be-wife; well take that back he didn't think he would live long if he was married to her. He would probably end up Avadering himself. No, he would send a letter to his mother and clear this all up. Knowing Pansy this was some made-up fantasy, for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts Draco prayed this was the case.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hermione I want the truth! No stories about books, dreams, just the truth," yelled Harry, his arms gesticulating wildly; spreading Malfoy's scent through the air till all trace was gone. Hermione couldn't help but be disappointed at the loss; she was starting to enjoy having the lingering aroma around her, brought back memories of beautiful silver eyes. Stop it! Hermione warned herself as she became aware of Harry's angry gaze boring into her. 

" You're doing it again. You're thinking of him aren't you?" Hermione simply shook her head, there was no point making excuses he would see right through them. 

"Why him?" Harry waited while Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times, each instant about to say something and then realize how stupid it sounded. Finally it came, the truth. 

" I don't know why but every time he's close to me I get these feelings." Harry continued staring at her, wanting further explanation. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye when she said her next thought; instead she concentrated on the ink stain on the one of the seats. 

" It feels like I love him." Harry's reaction was definitely not what she had been anticipating. At first his eyes doubled in size, his mouth gaped open and then rapidly shut; and then this was the shocker he erupted into a laughing fit, clutching his stomach to control his amusement.  
  
On one hand at least he wasn't screaming at her, but another part of her couldn't help but be offended that he wasn't taking her declaration of dare she say it 'love' seriously. Did he just think she was incapable of ever feeling like that? Was she simply a brain with no passion for anything apart from bloody books, is that what he thought of her? Nervousness was gradually converting into annoyance. 

"What are you laughing at? I'm not joking!" Hermione yelled at Harry, who had tears running down his face. 

" You what?" Harry managed to wheeze out as he began to control his laughter until it was reduced to the odd chuckle. 

" I'm serious Harry. I get that feeling every time Malfoy is near." This time Hermione kept eye contact, not wanting to make the same mistake as last time. All mirth gone. 

" You what! Hermione he is a complete PRICK! Oh and lets not forget a death eater, a Slytherin, the son of a murderer who effectively help kill Sirius. You know, my Godfather! He's a Voldemort- worshipping git, and just in case you forgot Voldemort is the muggle- hating, parent-killing bastard that we have been trying to fight for the last 6 years." 

"He might not be a death eater," said Hermione quietly, picking on the only point in Harry's speech that had any chance of not being true. 

Harry actually guawfed at that, " Don't be so bloody naïve Hermione. When has he ever expressed anything but pride about his association with the dark arts." Harry paused before stating, "He could never LOVE (Harry strangled the word out) you... Why do you like (Harry couldn't bring himself to say the L word twice) him anyway?" For a split second Hermione thought he wanted an answer but he just as swiftly changed his mind. " Scrap that I'd rather not know." 

He walked past her, and stepped into the corridor. He faced her one last time, before catching a coach with Ron, " If you are serious about this, I wouldn't bother. He could never think of you in that way, he can't. He doesn't have a soul." Hermione left alone could only hope for one thing, "Maybe it's lost." With that still in her head Lavender came running into the carriage and dragged her into a coach, all the while talking about how it would be stupid for the head girl to miss the sorting ceremony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Millions of floating candles lit the setting in front of him, illuminating the features of the children as they once more entered the familiar great hall. So many choices and possibilities in one room, Albus Dumbledore never tired of speculating on what the future would hold for each of the individuals that graced the halls of Hogwarts. He passed a tired hand through his now thinning silver hair, gaze flitting from one face to another until it came to settle on one of the most promising students. Hermione Granger was sitting on the Gryffindor table surrounded by her peers, who were all chatting spiritedly with each other, no doubt exchanging tales of summer work, holidays maybe the odd romance. However his eyes remained fixed on the girl who was a picture of loneliness, despite the fact that she in the center of an ever-growing throng of people. It pained him to see her face that was ordinarily glowing with life, expressionless. Her eyes weren't sparkling with intelligence, her mouth wasn't curled up into a friendly smile and with every second that passed he watched as her body wilted, she was slowly being swallowed up by the mass. He understood that she wanted it that way, she wasn't resisting her fate instead she just wanted to be left alone with nothing to occupy herself with except for her thoughts.  
  
Dumbledore was reluctant to allow his eyes to wander away from her, with the fear that she would indeed disappear if no one acknowledged her presence. It was in these seconds that he noticed that her eyes would glance at the main doors every time they creaked open. So far they had always come away dissatisfied and would return to the blankness they had perfected in such a short moment of time. Again a creak, she reacted quickly, shifting her gaze; however this time her eyes were not so willing to leave the subject. She appeared to be blooming in front of him; her eyes had regained their sparkle and her posture altered to get a better view. Curious to know what caused such change Dumbledore followed her line of sight, and he was led to a shiny head boy badge pinned proudly on school black robes. Curious thought Dumbledore as his gaze left a captivated Hermione Granger.  
  
*****************  
  
As soon as the coach had trundled its way to the Hogwarts entrance, Hermione had flung herself out of its claustrophobic interior, desperate to escape Lavender's constant babble. Walking up the steps, Hermione had felt immediately guilty for her desertion. Despite the continued ringing in her ears that Lavender's voice had produced, she turned around looking for the blonde girl hoping to make amends for her blatant rudeness. She couldn't help but be relieved when she saw that Lavender was involved in an engrossing conversation with her best friend Parvati Patil. Turning round Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, accepting graciously the congratulations that her classmates made when passing her. Normally she would have relished the compliments that were being thrown her way, but her mind was otherwise engaged. What the hell was happening to her? In a daze Hermione headed over to the great hall, and mechanically made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down in her usual seat, smack in the middle, thoughts mulling over in her brain.  
  
Of course Harry was going to be angry, what did she expect. That he would slap her on the back and tell her that Malfoy and her would be the perfect couple. The way his mood changed when he finally comprehended what she had confessed, had scared her. For a second Hermione had actually been prepared for something more physical then the ear bashing she received. No doubt he would have told Ron. Oh god Ron! If Harry was fuming, Hermione was terrified to contemplate on Ron's reaction. Ron was always one for extreme responses, darn the consequences was his motto. Hermione felt her body breakdown, as the weight of realization came upon her shoulders. They would disown her! Her only true friends! As memories from 1st year flashed through her head; spending time in lonely toilet cubicles, alone and friendless she felt the determination to resolve the situation grow within her. She skimmed her eyes along the faces at the table, they weren't there; and so every time she heard the recognizable creak of the doors her eyes would immediately flick over there. Each time hoping it would be her best friends, each time disappointed. She heard another creak, and again she glanced over to see who had entered.  
  
What she saw took her breath away, her heart began thudding against her rib cage, and her body began trembling with the memory of his lips against her exposed flesh. Malfoy stood there in all his glory; his black robes sweeping along the floor, contrasting brilliantly with his perfect hair and eyes. Almost as if he was aware of her stare he looked straight at her, his gaze piercing through her eyes to the very depths of her soul. At that precise moment she knew she needed him, that she had to be with him. Their past encounters were merely building up to this; he had claimed her, the whole of her. He broke their connection, releasing her, and headed over to his respective table. Free from him, Hermione turned back to the table, and became conscious to the fact that all her housemates were looking at her with concern. 

"Are you ok Hermione?" questioned a worried Lavender, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yes, I'm feeling fine," replied a puzzled Hermione, "Why?" she asked looking at each of their anxious faces in turn. 

" You're shaking." 

Hermione looked down at her hands, and they were indeed quivering, quivering from the electricity that Malfoy's gaze had caused. Entwining her hands around each other, she tried to squelch them, but instead it got worse. So she placed them on her lap, under the table, where they could shake, away from prying eyes. 

"You're red as well." 

Oh God! Quickly thinking Hermione lied, " Its just so hot in here." She blew out a puff of air, only to be flabbergasted to see that it came out as a breath of mist, due to the colder than normal atmosphere in the great hall. Everyone looked at her curiously, their stares burning into her. 

"Maybe she's in love," came a mocking voice from further down the table. Everybody laughed, "Hermione, in love! 

With what "100 and one uses of dragon blood"" exclaimed someone, giving the name of a well known book, which in fact Hermione treasured. Laughter once more rang out at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Well at least they have forgotten about the stupid lie, as she watched her housemates chortle about the idea of her being in love. But hold on, why the hell was everybody finding that so amusing, they didn't laugh when Lavender told stories about the new love of her life. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly put out. She looked down the table to see whom her sarcastic saviour had been, only to be met with green eyes filled with distain. Harry immediately looked away, and started talking with Ron, who had yet to lift his condemning gaze from her. She watched as Harry whispered something in his ear that finally made him look away. She should be there with them, whispering, she wasn't sure what about, but that wasn't the point, she just should. Dumbledore's speech and the sorting past Hermione's ears, and she merely picked at the impressive food as she planned the words that she would say to Harry and Ron, when she saw them alone.  
  
****************  
  
Somehow, thank god, Draco was spared from Pansy's attentions (which wouldn't be for long, unless, Draco muttered a quick prayer) from the walk from the entrance of Hogwarts to the great hall. She had run off somewhere saying she needed to check on her makeup, like he cared where she had gone, only that she had. He felt the tension leave his body, as the normal confident and lazy air took its place. He noted how the sea of people parted for him, allowing him to get to point A to point B with little need for shouting or shoving. Draco wasn't sure if it was because of the head boy badge or the natural sense of terror he instilled in people, either way it served a very effective purpose and Draco liked it. Striding down he thought of the letter he would send to his mother, of course he would have to be careful how he phrased it, for Lucius read all the family mail. Malfoy's believed in their privacy from others, but nothing was too be kept secret, well not in Draco's or Narcissa's case, from each other. Ok, lets see... Dearest mother, (scrap that) Dearest Narcissa (better)  
  
I have arrived at Hogwarts, safe and well. I was fortunate enough (as if) to come across Pansy Parkinson on the train. She made me aware of the situation between us. Although I have no complaints ( best not piss Lucuis off sooner than needs be) on that front, I would merely like to know whether the Lord has indeed given his blessing.  
  
Yours sincerely, Draco Malfoy  
  
Short, sweet, to the point; Lucius should have no need to criticize. Draco stored the words in his memory, until he could get his hands on parchment and ink. Reaching the doors to the great hall, he flung them open. The noise the door made was not as loud as he intended, but it had been enough for heads to turn around and see who it was. Draco enjoyed the feeling of people looking at him, hell he was worth looking at. He didn't care if they were stares of loathing or of the deepest adoration, their attention was still deviated towards him, and that's all that mattered. Basking in the limelight Draco soon became alert of a certain brown pair of eyes on him, he turned to look directly into them. In the past he had locked gazes with Granger before, but none of those occasions had been as intense as this, it scared him. The more he looked, the more he felt the rest of the world fall away. The more he looked, the more he could feel the warmth that exuded from her penetrate his cold exterior. The more he looked, the more he wanted to get away from her. He tore his eyes from her, wanting to be released from her stare, and made his way to the Slytherin table.  
  
Sitting down at the head of the table, his reserved seat, Draco tried to get rid of the uncomfortable feelings within him that the stupid mudblood had generated. Caught up in his thoughts he was deaf to Dumbledore's speech and the fact that plates of magnificent food had appeared before him, it was only when Pansy started whining his name repeatedly that he returned back to reality, regretfully so. 

"Draco, why aren't you eating? You have to eat." 

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up, was all that Draco was thinking. 

"When we're married I'll make sure you get the best food," shrilled Pansy. Making sure it was loud enough for every Slytherin to hear. Taking pleasure in the looks of envy she was getting from the other girls, Pansy was unaware of Draco's angry stare; although everybody else had noticed and was now paying much more attention to their plates. 

Finally clicking, Pansy faced Draco. He gripped her hand tightly, if his words didn't get through her dense head he would bloody well make sure force did. 

"Never ever make assumptions concerning our relationship, I could never marry someone as pathetic, brainless and as ugly as you!" Draco whispered dangerously. 

The first two insults, well they were more like facts, but when he called her ugly he could see the tears springing from her eyes. Oh shit! The tears were gradually becoming increasingly heavy, and in between them snorts. Draco needed to get more than hitting- distance away from the stupid girl, before the hall really had a show to watch. Blood boiling Draco got up and headed towards the door. He closed it at the precise moment that Pansy let out a pain filled wail.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione watched as Malfoy strode out of the great hall, and as if by some unknown force she immediately sat up with the intention of finding what was wrong in the forefront of her brain. The action caused many around her to look at her in wonder. All eyes fixed on her, again, she hated it; it only made her want to leave quicker. Practically running to the doors, she turned round to see Ron and Harry, a look of disgust plastered on their faces. She stopped, conflict raging through her. On one hand, head out of the door, find Malfoy and figure out for once and for all what was happening between them. Or, the more embarrassing of the two, return to her seat, gain some of the respect from her two best friends that she had managed to lose in the space of a morning, and then have to answer questions from her curious classmates as to why she got up in the first place. Being the wimp she was Hermione made sure the door didn't slam shut as she left the great hall.  
  
************  
  
Dumbledore watched as Hermione left to follow the volatile head boy; as soon as the door had closed for a second time since the feast started, all four house- tables erupted into chatter. Personally Dumbledore was thankful, it aided in drowning out Miss Parkinson's crying fit, one of many Dumbledore thought, unfortunately. With Pansy's whining muted Dumbledore returned to his original train of thoughts. Of course Severus had informed him of what had occurred on the train, and Dumbledore had naively prayed for illness on the part of Miss Granger. But after what he had witnessed tonight he realized that the situation could not be explained as simply as that, and regretfully nothing good could come of any other explanation. Now Dumbledore was not one to judge a book by its cover, and for the past six years he was convinced that the younger Malfoy would undergo a change in heart and perhaps disregard all of what he had been taught. However considering the ceremony that had taken place this summer, it dispelled all such hopes. He had become what Lucius had wanted, a great wizard certainly but a dark one. Dumbledore was resigned to the fact that not all could be saved, and as he wondered what was taking place in the corridor, he only feared that Hermione would get hurt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had stepped out just in time to see a wisp of black disappear around the corner of the long corridor. It's now or never, and Hermione started to chase after him, her shoes clanking on the marble floor. Round the corner, Hermione was now gasping madly unused to the whole running thing. She could see his tall figure reaching the end of another damn long corridor. She couldn't keep this up, so instead she screamed using all the air that was in her lungs. 

"Malfoy!" 

Draco stopped, he had heard someone chasing after him. At first he thought it was Pansy wanting to grovel for forgiveness, but then, then he just seemed to know that it would be Granger. That only made him want to get to his common room faster, but when she screamed out his name he felt compelled to stop. 

"What do you want mudblood?" unavoidably annoyance laced his words. 

With his back still facing her, Hermione jogged towards him, puffing away. " I need to talk to you," she said in between breaths. 

" Fine. What could you possibly have to say to me?" Draco turned round, gracing her with the sight of his irritated face. 

And the words just blurted out of her," I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N sorry 4 the wait, was hopin 4 more reviews b4 postin the nxt chap but alas the 25 mark till deludes me. (I know am attempting to pull the sympathy card, but hey whatever works!)). However as ever I would like to thank those who did review, u brill people!  
  
Thalion: Thanx! Actually started blushin when I read what u wrote! Am really happy u're enjoying the story and I hope u liked this chapter.  
  
Mesmer longer chapter hope you liked it! Oh and STOP knocking your ideas down, they're really good and keep them coming, I need all the help I can get!  
  
Serpent Du Feu: thanx! More harasement on the way!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!- I really want to know what u guys think. 


	7. Denial and Realization

****

Immortal  
  
By Cedar1  
  
Disclaimer: Same as ever I am sorry to say!  
  
**Chapter 7: Denial and Realization**  
  
**Previously~~~~~~~~~~***

"What do you want mudblood?" unavoidably annoyance laced his words. With his back still facing her, Hermione jogged towards him, puffing away. " I need to talk to you," she said in between breaths. " Fine. What could you possibly have to say to me?" Draco turned round, gracing her with the sight of his irritated face. And the words just blurted out of her," I love you."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Hermione's hand instantly flew to her big fat mouth, preventing anything else from just popping out. I did not just say that. Please let me not have just said that Hermione prayed, screwing her eyes shut. She chanted the phrase over and over again; hoping repetition would do the trick. She gradually opened her eyes, wishing and praying that all had been righted. However, lady luck was not on her side and judging by the look on Malfoy's face she had done what she had dreaded, proclaimed her "love." 

" Errr Errrr . I take that back. I take that all back," stammered Hermione, hers arms waving in the air wildly. " I gotta go now. Yes I have to go." 

Well done, eloquently put thought Hermione to herself. Taking slow steps backwards, getting ready to break out into a run and head to her dorm, where she would then precede to find a brown paper bag, into which her head would be placed under for the rest of her natural life. Having got a strategy, Hermione turned round ready to get the hell out of this corridor and away from Malfoy.  
  
Then again with the strong hand clutching her arm, maybe it was time for a new plan..SCREAM. 

" Argh Get your hands off me, you bastard!" Hermione yelled in his face. She fruitlessly tried to get out of his grip, using her free hand to pound on the offending iron hand. For all her exertion, the grasp only intensified, his knuckles going white with the effort. 'Ok Come on Hermione you can do this' she cheered to herself. With an all mighty roar Hermione attempted to release herself from his hold, the pounding progressing to scratching and the legs kicking anything that was part of a Malfoy.  
  
***********  
  
Draco allowed her to continue using him as a punch bag knowing that he could keep holding on to her all night if he had to, whereas she. He looked down at the head of curls, the bobble securing the bun lost a while back, moving violently from side-to-side. Whereas she, he bet wouldn't last another five minutes. Although he would have loved to see her defeated by her little work out, the irritating noise that was escaping her lips was seriously damaging his already sensitive ears. No, he would have to teach her a lesson concerning what should happen and what should not in the world.  
  
Saying she loved him, what the fuck was she on? Actually considering her creepy actions on the train, he had truly thought she was using something. So when she said her little declaration he had immediately looked into her eyes, looking for the obvious signs, a dilated pupil or two. But what he had seen, he had been so shocked that he forgot to employ his usual mask of indifference and displayed his emotions for all to see. That's probably why the silly mudblood tried to run away. For what he had seen exhibited no symptoms of prolonged drug or alcohol use, no there was only truth radiating from those blasted eyes. He was normally pleased with himself that he could see right through her and that she could not hide anything, for it made riling her up even more fun because he knew exactly how far he needed to go before he finally pushed her over the edge; but this time he wished he was blind to her feelings. What did she think he was going to do, go down on his knees, profess of his long felt love for her; and then sweep her off her feet and go on to father her mudblood brood. Hell no, he was a bleeding Malfoy. Having fun was one thing, toying with her hell yeah but loving her! Ha! Not bloody likely. No she needed to have a little lesson, starting now.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione was beginning to struggle for breath and her heart felt like it was about to give in, and crash on her. Her energy had drained out of her a while back, now she was running on pure anger, whether it was towards herself or on him she wasn't sure. But saying that, it wasn't doing her much good, she was still in the same crapped up position she was in at the start; and her supposedly terror-inducing screams had deteriorated into pitiful moans of desperation. Shameful tears were beginning to seep through her shut eyes, flowing down her hot face. You should have stayed in the hall, quoted the voice of reason in her head repeatedly. A hand suddenly clapped over her mouth, temporarily stopping her thought process. She stopped breathing. What was he going to do? A range of scenarios flashed through her head each time ending with her body lying prone on the floor. What happened next was possibly even more unsavorily than what she had predicted. Using the grip on her arm he yanked her towards him, bringing her crashing into his chest. Slightly dizzy from either the bang or his cologne she lifted her head from his upper body, not wanting to be suffocated by his robes. She could feel his muscles move beneath her as he shifted his position so he was leaning down, his lips tickling the side of her cheek; and those feelings that had led to this dilemma in the first place came rushing back ten fold.  
  
"Right I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. But that's no reason for you to start doing your banshee impersonation again, ok. Keep it shut. Do you understand?" he whispered. She nodded. His hand slowly moved away from her mouth and glided upwards still it was resting gently, but firmly on her cheek. The skin beneath his touch began to burn, the heat penetrating into her. 

" Let me go." What was meant to be a direct command came out as a pathetic plea. There was no question who was in control here, and Draco was willing to use the most of it.  
  
" Now I'm pretty sure I told you to shut that pesky mouth of yours, you know as well as I do how much mess it has got you into today. But hold on, if you really LOVE ME..." emphasizing the words, and reveling in the effect it had on her, for he could feel her immediately stiffen besides him. 

"..you wouldn't mind me having my hands on you." 

The hand on her arm fell to her hips, shifted through the folds of her robe until it discovered her naked flesh. His fingers idly roamed from her stomach to the small of her back, leaving the tiny hairs on her skin quivering in their wake. He pulled her in closer, so that every inch of her below her neck was pressed against him. 

" If you loved me you should be moaning my name right about now, begging for more." Perhaps he knew or perhaps he didn't because if Hermione had the power of speech she would have been doing exactly that. Begging him to keep going, and making him promise he would never lift his fingers off her; because right now she was experiencing pure ecstasy as his hands brought her body to life. Her breath quickened when his wandering hand slid further up, fingers slipping under her bra, stroking the newfound flesh. Now gasping for air, her hands seized his robes; needing the support for fear that her shaky legs would finally give way under her. At the same time the hand on her cheek traveled into her hair, long fingers entwining around the curls.  
  
Suddenly in one quick motion using his grip on her hair he jerked her head upwards, so she was now staring into his eyes. The previously pleasure inducing fingers on her body halted in their ministrations, and instead were pressing painfully into her, pushing against her ribs. She let out a gasp of pain. Maintaining eye contact he brought his lips antagonizing close to her own," So do you still love me?"  
  
"No!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Good." He let go off her, pushing her away which such force that she found herself being propelled into the wall. With a bone smashing thump she hit the rough bricks, and landed ungracefully on the floor. Every part of her body was aching, and she couldn't bring herself to get up, so she just lay there. Crying.  
  
" Don't you dare mention what happened to anyone, it never happened. What you said, I didn't hear and you didn't feel." His words infiltrated into her hazy head, cutting her. She could vaguely hear him walking away, and she allowed herself to fully relax. Her cheeks were beginning to deaden pressed against the cold marble, and her tears flowed down her face, forming a pool of pain under her. Then he spoke again:  
  
"What made you think I could ever love you? You're a pathetic mudblood; you don't even deserved to be spat on. Like I could ever have feelings for a filthy, dirty, whore like you." The words bounced of the walls, echoing, entering her head again and again. Hermione could feel anger welling up inside her, taking over her until it finally burst from her mouth. She raised herself from the ground, glaring angrily at the man in front her before letting rip.  
  
" You lying bastard. I saw you in the hall, when you looked at me. I could tell by your face you felt something at exactly the same time I did. Don't lie!" she screamed, making sure he heard everything she said, she would not just let him pretend that what had past had not occurred. The words hung heavy in the air, clawing at Draco, suffocating him. The corridor seemed to be closing in on him, bringing him closer to her, preventing any escape from her brown eyes that were staring into him, searching for a reaction. His lungs were constricting within him, as his internal muscles tightened, panicked by the gaze that was breaching his mask of coldness that had taken him years to perfect.  
  
" Hermione are you ok?" questioned Ron, who had just rounded the corner to see Hermione sitting on the floor, sporting a bruised cheek, amongst others. "What did you do to her?" he ordered Malfoy, his face turning red with fury. But Malfoy simply ignored him, as he continued staring at the injured girl on the floor.  
  
For once in his life Draco was happy to see the red headed idiot, as his entrance had broken the wall of tension that Granger's outburst had erected. Grateful for the rapidly evaporating pressure; that had a short time ago been pushing down on him, he took in a much-needed deep breath. Having got air flowing back into his lungs, he ignored whatever was coming out of the Weasel's mouth and gave Granger one final quick glare. He then turned on his heels and stormed to the Slytherin common room, but not before seeing the look of realization in her eyes.  
  
*************  
  
Hermione's vision remained trained on the spot that two silver eyes had occupied recently. In the background she could distantly hear Ron's concerned questions, however she was numb to his light touches for she was still frozen with shock. He hadn't answered her directly, but she saw it in his eyes. In those few seconds she had been witness to the rarely unguarded version of Malfoy. The protecting veil that shielded his eyes from the outside had failed to drop, and for once she was able to decipher the emotions that were told by swirls of blue and silver. She didn't know how she knew, she just did - he had definitely felt something. Maybe he didn't feel love like Hermione did, but something akin to it, or close to it had struck his heart. Oh my god, Hermione shook her head in wonderment, she now actually believed that Malfoy had a heart, despite past doubts. Ok it might still be a rather small one, and rusty from years of abandonment but hell it gave Hermione something to work on. A wave of strength washed over her, and she got up and dusted herself off; much to the surprise of Ron who was ready to run to Madame Pomfrey and declare a state of emergency. The new leash of life had come from the fact that Hermione knew her humiliation had not just earned some laughs from Malfoy, but had hit home. Further evidence that he could be saved, and that a soul was there, waiting for Malfoy to claim it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The feast had finished and the Slytherins were settling back into their common room, cheerfully trading insults concerning the members of the other houses. Even the 1st years were eagerly joining in, already forming prejudices against their follow peers. However when Draco stormed into the room, slamming the portrait to one side (which let out a muffled groan), silence descended in the dungeons. Naturally they were used to the young man's grand entrances, but even these had their different varieties; would you expect less from such a complex individual. They ranged from a saunter, which tended to lead on to detailed stories of the marvelous pranks he had engineered to a full-blown stomp, which they were observing currently. The bulging vein on his forehead was a warning sign, and people scrambled out of his way, those too slow were simply knocked aside, as he commenced to the back of the room, his "private" area.  
  
Draco collapsed angrily on the plump green chair. Grabbing a cup, which had been discarded following his last thinking session, he hurled it in the direction of the opposing wall, while letting out a wail of anger. " Fucking Mudblood!" Shards of porcelain rebounded off the dungeon wall, flying towards his housemates, many of who were now adopting defensive positions. A group of slytherin 1st year girls began to cry in the corner, where they were huddled together. Their noisy tears caused Malfoy to lose his last shred of composure, " Get out, everybody get the fuck out of here!" There was a rush to the exit, as children scampered to get out of the tension filled room, with the older ones pushing the younger ones out of the way because no one wanted to experience the Malfoy wrath up front. Hearing the portrait shut for the last time, and the sound of feet fade down the corridor Draco Malfoy was now in a slightly better mood, he was alone.  
  
Why did she have to bring up the hall situation? Of course it could be said that if Draco had just left, and resisted the urge to fling that final aside that ultimately flipped her lid it wouldn't have happened anyway. But it was a well known fact that Malfoys were never to blame, thus it would be thought off a being the stupid mudblood's fault. "Malfoy!" the sharp tone of his housemaster cut through his thoughts. Draco hadn't even heard the professor enter, and couldn't hide his surprise when he looked up to see the older man bearing down on him.  
  
"Sir?" Draco questioned somewhat confused. Snape was not known to enter the Slytherin quarters, for it contradicted his reclusive status.  
  
"Get up boy!" Snape ordered. Draco immediately stood up to attention, normally he would have left an adequate pause to make it seem like it was his idea, but Snape was not a professor to be toyed with. When he was younger Draco detested the man, despite his obvious favouritism towards the slytherins; needless to say the frequent letters to Lucius detailing his failures had a large part to play in that. Though over the years Draco learned to be grateful for his actions, for through both his and Lucius' tough lessons Draco emerged from being a spoilt brat to an intelligent adult, not forgetting devastatingly handsome, charming .. His brain in full flow, Draco was slow to realize Snape's eyes burning with impatience.  
  
"Malfoy! Have you now acquired the attention span equal to that of Mr Weasley? Is that why you seem to be blatantly ignoring me?" questioned Snape dangerously, his liquid black eyes bubbling. Draco snapped out of his reflections and his cheeks coloured with the insult, " I apologize for my rudeness."  
  
"Granger, Malfoy."  
  
"Excuse me Sir," Draco choked on the words.  
  
" What is happening between the two of you?" Severus didn't believe in beating around the bush.  
  
" Nothing on my part. As you have seen Granger has a tendency to follow me about. Trust me I am not encouraging her," Draco remarked..  
  
Severus scrutinized the young man in front of him, unlike others he could read Draco Malfoy like an open book. Although his facial features didn't waver from their usual disdainful appearance, his eyes were performing a dance of emotions. Generally they were the piece de resistance in Malfoy's front, yet today there seemed to be so many emotions he couldn't control them, and they burst forth. No the boy wasn't wholly lying, but there was definitely something happening between the two. Personally Snape was pleased, obviously he wished the girl hadn't been Granger, but then beggars can't be choosers. Draco Malfoy had been heading down a path trodden by generations of his family, and secretly Severus hoped he would leave tradition behind and follow his own destiny. So far he had been disappointed, for all seemed to be going according to Lucius' plan, but something new, a girl maybe, may awaken something in him..... However Albus didn't share his sentiments and today he had been ordered to keep Malfoy away from the Granger girl. Usually he agreed, be it grudgingly, with the headmaster, but the subject of the younger Malfoy always brought conflict between the two professors. Albus seemed adamant that Draco had been lost completely to the dark side, and was suspicious of Draco's intentions towards Granger, so with a reluctant heart he said,  
  
" Keep away from her, she is not worth your trouble. Well since you decided to leave the ceremony somewhat early, I was unable to show you to your room. So unless you have something more important to ponder over I suggest you follow me."  
  
Obviously Draco wasn't going to argue and merely nodded. Keeping up with Snape's brisk stride he made his way through winding corridors and changing staircases. Draco had completely forgotten that being head boy came with the privilege of having your own room, finally somewhere he could think without having Slytherin girls gawking at him and boys trying to go out of their way to please him (most times he enjoyed it, but every guy needs his space). The pair stopped at the painting of two middle-aged women who were spiritedly talking to one another, "And do you know what Boris said to me, that forgetful fool, that in 1839, 1839 I tell you, he proposed to me. When obviously it was 1840. You can imagine how I felt!" Her avid audience tutted and furiously nodded her head at the correct stages. Listening to their inane conversation, Draco hoped upon all hopes that what lay beyond the portrait was not his chambers but a secret passageway that led to a sane portrait. Yet considering the way his day had turned shittier at every moment Draco was hardly shocked when Snape said.. "Ladies.." bringing the conversation to a halt, " .I would like you to meet the new head boy, Draco Malfoy." Draco was sure he caught Snape smirking in the corner of his eye, but the unreadable expression quickly returned as he turned to face him, " Well Malfoy, don't be late for potions tomorrow, and never throw your housemates out of the common room again." With a final glare Snape left, his robe customarily billowing behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hermione, what did Malfoy do to you?" questioned Ron, his face twisted in an ugly mixture of anger and concern.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," lied Hermione again, as she began to walk away from Ron.  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed one of her own, " Don't lie to me," he pleaded. At that moment Hermione decided to never lie again, if Ron could see through even her best attempts she was shit at it. Hermione turned round to face him, her mind spinning with possible answers, but none came out, she only looked at Ron blankly, her eyes begging him to leave her be. But Ron being the kind hearted person that he was, would not, or could not; instead he pulled her other hand into his, imprisoning both of hers in his. She stared at their tangle of fingers, she could feel his blue eyes calling to hers to meet his gaze; and unwillingly she felt her body to respond. Honest sentiments poured out of his eyes and lips, " I understand that you don't want to tell me. Harry told me what you said on the train. I admit I was angry at first and I suppose I still am, but look at what he's done to you." His fingers grazed against her bruised cheek, Hermione recoiled at the gesture; for it was awkward and too intimate and to her disgrace she found herself thinking, it was not Malfoy touching her. Her reaction however went unnoticed by Ron, who left his fingers uncomfortably, for Hermione, floating centimeters from her cheek as he carried on speaking, " You have to realize nothing can happen between the two of you. He is a cold- hearted bastard, who deserves to rot in hell. You have to forget this stupidity." Hermione had to control herself from ripping her hands from his hold when she heard his last words. Inside she was screaming, 'its not stupidity, there is something and I know he felt it.' Although desperate to defend herself, Hermione remained mute, this was after all what she wanted. Ron had forgiven her, in spite of her behaviour; she couldn't lose one of her best friends for the second time in a day. Taking her silence as acceptance, Ron wrapped his long arms around her and gathered her tiny frame into a friendly hug. Hermione didn't stop him, but she felt uneasy squashed against him and a prickly sensation swept over her. Somehow Malfoy had, in a few forbidden touches, poisoned her against her friends; hugs, which had been shared frequently in the past, now overwhelmed her with feelings of guilt and dirtiness.  
  
After painfully long minutes he at last released her from the confines of his embrace, and her skin stopped crawling in repulsion. "Harry?" she questioned, and for the first time Ron was reluctant to meet her gaze, deliberately avoiding eye contact.  
  
"He's angry Hermione, really angry. The whole thing really hurt him." Sensing her body slump beside him Ron quickly changed tact, " But don't worry I'll talk to him. I'll tell him what Malfoy did to you and that you have realized you were wrong about your feelings. He'll forgive you Hermione, he loves you. We both do." Hermione smiled half-heartedly at his kind words. " Well lets forget the blonde ferret, I came to get you because you left before McGonagall could tell you where your new chambers were," Ron said, trying to inject a lighter mood into the somber atmosphere. Hermione allowed herself to be pulled by Ron to the great hall, where Professor McGonagall was waiting her arrival.  
  
" Miss Granger I hope you had an enjoyable holiday." However her smile collapsed into a frown as Hermione approached her, her eyes taking in her disheveled appearance and bruised cheek, worthy of a Quidditch match. " Oh my! What happened? You should go to the infirmary," her eyes fixed on the ever-darkening bruise.  
  
"I'm fine, professor McGonagall."  
  
Minerva looked a Ron who was still at Hermione's side, he merely shrugged. No doubt this has something to do with Mister Malfoy, Albus informed her off the unusual relationship between the two top students, and seeing Hermione like this she made a mental note to tell Albus of the new development. " If you are sure Miss Granger," the skeptism evident in her voice, "If you're ready I'll take you to your chambers." Hermione nodded and started to follow her favourite teacher out of the hall, "See you later Hermione," said Ron as she closed the door behind her, leaving Ron in the hall by himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione inspected her reflection in the full-length mirror in front of her. Her cheek was chump change compared to her back, her creamy skin had effectively serviced as a blank canvas for Malfoy; who created a picture of blue-black marks and jagged red scrapes. Rolling her shoulders back, Hermione flinched at the pain that shot through her spine. Grabbing the old T-Shirt that lay waiting on the bed, she gently put in on, gritting at the twinges that the movement sparked. The ache had intensified as she settled into her new chambers, which she thought was beautiful. Wooden floorboards, rich red drapes hanging from the large windows, luxurious chairs, a large table, an open fire and that was just the common room. Her bedroom showboated an extremely comfortable bed, a large cupboard and not forgetting the adjoining bathroom. Professor McGonnagal had continued giving her concerned sideways glances throughout their walk to her quarters, and made one final appeal for Hermione to go and see Madame Pomfrey before leaving her in front of the portrait of Wendelin the Weird. Hermione again refused, now as she struggled getting into bed she wished she hadn't. Trying to blank out the throbbing, Hermione closed her eyes, focusing on the darkness that shrouded her. But the final image on her mind were two beautiful silver orbs, before sleep overtook her weary body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco leaned back lazily on his chair, stretching his arms and legs, getting rid of the tightness that had overcome his muscles. His head, heavy, with the weight of thoughts churning over in his mind. After having an excruciatingly mindless conversation with the two old bags in the portrait, he had finally made it into his headquarters. Personally he gave it a week before he officially burned the damn thing. The chambers themselves were quite adequate, as a Malfoy he was accustomed to the luxury that they exhibited; common room, private bathroom, four-poster bed. All in all if the day had gone to the usual plan, he would have been a happy bunny, but no, life was shitty that way and Draco would remain thinking that this had been the worst 1st day of school in his entire Hogwarts career. At least he thought with satisfaction one thing is out of the way, as he examined his fingers, which were stained with ink. The letter to his mother, concerning the whole Pansy situation, had been sent, one job done. As for the Granger problem, he was going to take Snape's advice and simply ignore her.  
  
He got up from the plush armchair and entered the large bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights as he began to strip in the dark. His newly exposed pale skin luminating the room, as he pulled back the sheets of his spacious bed. Settling in between the satin, he stared up at the ceiling. The image of Granger on the floor was created from the swirling shadows, and stared back at him. Her face glistening with tears that he had caused, her cheek stained blue-black, again his doing. Unconsciously an arm raised itself from the bed, and the fingers moved in the air, trying to remove the tears and bruise that marred her features. However they remained and her angry eyes burned into him. The brown hues of her big eyes shifted till they were no longer conveying rage but the gentle feeling of realization. The arm instantly dropped, and hit the bed with a thump. He still didn't understand why he didn't lie and just said that he didn't feel anything. It wasn't like he was new to lying, like Granger; they normally slipped from his lips as smoothly as silk. But in that moment he couldn't do it, an invisible barrier had assembled inside him, preventing any dishonest comments from being uttered. He panicked, forgetting to control his emotions, and he saw the consequences of his actions in her eyes. She knew, she knew that he also felt something, that was going to make the tactic of ignoring her harder, for knowing that fact and being the perfect example of Gryffindor stubbornness she wouldn't be easy to put off. But it had to be done. What he felt had been nothing. She was a mudblood, and a Gryffindor with that; he was a respectable Pureblood with a powerful future waiting for him, their relationship could only ever be one of hatred. Despite his conclusions, he fell to sleep oblivious to the fact that a smile had formed on his face knowing he was not the only one exercising the act of denial, he had seen through her when he asked whether or not she loved him; and though her lips said 'no' her eyes screamed a different story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I tried not be too fluffy, hope its alrite. And this is probably gonna make me sound really slow but I've just realized that only a day has passed in the story. So if I'm gonna finish this in the nxt 5yrs I promise I'll start speeding things up a bit, sorry. I'll try and get the nxt chappie out before I go on holiday, depends if I have a brain storm or not, same goes for chap 3 of 'Another Chance?' - me other story in case u don't know. Of course the more reviews I get, the more likely brain activity will occur - hint, hint! All r welcome, from the happy to the darn rite mean!  
  
Now to thank those who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Mesmer: cheers, I braved it and went 4 reality, hope twas alrite  
  
Serpent Du Feu: harrassement cumin along little by little!  
  
Hahero01:glad u liked it, I know I was confused when the site decided to change stuff around. Am well happy I'm on u're favourites list!  
  
Jujujew: thanx! Please tell me if the characters go a bit off, I really need all the help I can get  
  
Thalion1: Sorry if I'm updating slow, am tryin to get stuff ready 4 uni and is a complete nitemare! Hope this longish chap makes up 4 it! Please keep sending u're brill reviews - oh and hope u had a gud hol!  
  
Tsukino Hikari2: thanx! Read ure review after doin chap, but think the idea about ron and Harry is really gud, and will prob keep Harry in annoyed mode 4 a bit longer! Plaese keep u're ideas cumin, they're really helpful!  
  
((( Cheers, bye 4 now ((( 


	8. A day of fights

Immortal  
  
By Cedar1  
  
A/N am really, really...etc sorry for not updating for quite a while, am now back at uni so I don't think my chapters will be being updated as fast as they have been over the summer. Okay maybe fast is too strong a word... hmmmmm. But anyway please send u're reviews in, this sounds repetitive but really the more I get the more it spurs me on. So go on click on that little button!  
  
Disclaimer: "Not yet mine - apart from plot, unless u wanna take that away from me as well" *said with me attempting to sport scary face and waving a bat in one arm *  
  
Chapter 8: A day of fights  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She knew, she knew that he also felt something, that was going to make the tactic of ignoring her harder, for knowing that fact and being the perfect example of Gryffindor stubbornness she wouldn't be easy to put off. But it had to be done. What he felt had been nothing. She was a mudblood, and a Gryffindor with that; he was a respectable Pureblood with a powerful future waiting for him, their relationship could only ever be one of hatred. Despite his conclusions, he fell to sleep oblivious to the fact that a smile had formed on his face knowing he was not the only one exercising the act of denial, he had seen through her when he asked whether or not she loved him; and though her lips said 'no' her eyes screamed a different story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco snapped his eyes open, and pulled the sheet away from his lethargic body. The cold air hit his exposed skin, stirring the dormant cells. Feeling more awake he whipped his long legs off the bed, and planted his feet on the wooden floorboards. He didn't need to bother checking the time, it was 7 o'clock; his body was somewhat geared to waking up at this time during the school days, Draco liked to think of it as one of his many gifts. Thinking of pure talent, Draco could see the familiar sight of the Quidditch field displayed in front of him, through his large window, the red and yellow flags fluttering playfully in the September breeze. Draco couldn't wait to get on the field, it was when he was flying that he felt free, no schoolwork, no Parkinson, no Lucius and the best bit no bloody Granger to annoy him. No. he was completely free.  
  
And this year, Draco thought with a smirk curving his lips, was a Slytherin year. Draco had been captain of the team last season and was continuing his post this year. And ever since he had been put in charge, the players had got better and better with each practice, it naturally helped that they were too petrified of him to perform below 110%; but as Draco thought whatever means necessary to win. Last year Draco had been so close to wrapping his fingers round that trophy, he could even smell the foul polish Filtch had slathered on it, but no Dumbledore came to Potter's rescue, yet again. Draco stormed into the bathroom as the memory of the Slytherin disqualification slowly played out in his mind. Lucius had been furious, ranting and raving about how it was yet another example of his pathetic son's inadequacy. It wasn't that he objected to the illegal tackles and tactics that the team had employed (which were of course the reason for the slytherin humiliation), no it was the fact that they had got caught. Somehow, as Draco scrubbed his face, Lucius felt that this was all Draco's blunder, he reached out and grabbed the hand towel, it wasn't his bloody fault the team didn't know how to cheat with stealth, they weren't all Malfoy's - into whom the ability had been ingrained. But this season would be different, the team was good enough to trash the others to a pulp with or without dirty tactics, and that trophy was going to be his, Potter's grubby fingers wouldn't even get within inches of it.  
  
Brushing his teeth Draco checked out his reflection in the mirror; broad shoulders topping a toned torso before tapering down to slim hips. However Draco wasn't indulging himself on thoughts of his apparent perfect form, instead his eyes flitted from the faint marks and bruises that tainted his flawless skin. Pleased to see that memories of beatings and degradation were gradually fading away; turning side ways he examined the dark mark that was displayed proudly on his upper right arm, no he was becoming a man. Gratified with his transformation Draco made his way to the oak cupboard, from with he extracted he school trousers and shirt from the mass of black clothing that comprised most of his wardrobe. 'Accio bag' he proclaimed, and his black bag flew from the opposite side of the room to his outstretched hand. He checked his appearance one last time in the long bedroom mirror, raked his hand through his hair, gave one final self- satisfied smirk before leaving the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
' Beep, Beep, Beep.' whined the black alarm clock by the side of her bed. The word tapping through the thick layers of hair and skin until it exhaustedly reached the desired destination, her brain. Not to say that it did much good; for the Head girl of Hogwarts, had woken up in the middle of the night aching from the bruises that her Head boy counter part (obviously not Harry) had kindly bestowed on her. Thus using her knowledge from the Mediwitch course she had taken the previous year, one of many naturally, she had been able to cast a spell to dull the pain. However, when you take as many courses as she does you're bound to be ever so slightly rusty, and that would explain why Hermione Granger was effectively knocked out on her bed at this very moment, drool escaping from her parted lips, staining her crooked pillow. Each beep of the clock signaled yet another second passing by, and as the mechanisms clicked to show 9.00 on the display Hermione was officially late for a lesson, for the first time in years.  
  
A contented sigh flowed out of her lips as her body unfurled itself from under her. Hermione had never slept so well in her entire life, and she inwardly congratulated herself on her skills as a mediwitch. She gradually became aware of the annoying beeping noise coming from her clock as the haziness of sleep slowly dispersed. Perfect! Woke up at exactly the right time, if I carry on like this Malfoy will be begging me to love him. Well maybe not quite. Dozily she turned round and glanced at the neon display.  
  
"FUCK!" she yelled as the blinking numbers reflected in her eyes. Jumping from her bed, she grimaced at the pure sensations of pain that the sudden movement had ignited.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" (A/N a '4 weddings and a funeral' inspired moment') she exclaimed, as she madly dashed around her room simultaneously throwing her robes over her nightshirt and flinging books into her school bag.Tossing the bag over her shoulders, she dashed out of the chambers muttering a hurried hello to her very pleasant portrait; who smiled as she saw the brown haired girl run awkwardly down the corridor with her bag swinging wildly, hitting her bum every now and then.  
  
Hermione cursed the books in her bag, another first, as her backside began to numb from the continual bashing it was receiving. She was now spluttering as she cumbersomely made her way down what seemed her 6th flight of stairs. She could now see the oak door of the dungeons room in the distance, the light peaking from underneath it. It had to be frigging potions, 1st thing! Of all the bloody things! She could hear Snape's voice growing louder as she approached what she considered would turn out to be similar to hell. Bracing herself for flames and a fork yielding devil she flung the heavy door open; but seeing Snape's contorted features and furious eyes Hermione realised the next hour would be worse than any hell she imagined.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco leaned back on his chair, stretching his long legs in front of him. He allowed Snape's words to wash over him, for he had already been given an extensive lecture on the benefits of the calming potion from Lucius, and since every Malfoy had been blessed with an excellent memory there was no need to undergo a second round. Anyway his brain was otherwise engaged on more pressing matters, his fingers idly playing with the now opened letter that was laying on his lap. Crease lines Draco's fiddling had caused spoiled the expensive writing paper, however the sentiments remained unharmed. The letter had come during breakfast, but with Pansy groveling for forgiveness next to him it had not seemed like the right time. For the best really, as he re-read the note, if he had read it while he was eating he would probably be suffering from a severe case of indigestion.  
  
(A/N within brackets r Draco's thoughts)  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I am glad to hear that you reached safely and hope that you are acting as a good Head boy. It will do you good to remember not to do anything that would tarnish the Malfoy name (no doubt Lucius' tender touch. Ironic really for surely Lucius' brief spell in Askaban had done that, money and influence could get you out off a prison sentence but it did nothing for your reputation).  
  
As to your future marriage arrangements ( ah the interesting bit) you shall be told in due time, but as yet it does not concern you.  
  
Love your mother.  
  
Not concern me, my arse thought Draco angrily, screwing up the note in his hand, his fingernails digging into his palm. Personally Draco suspected his mother had not even handled the pen whose ink was scrawled onto the paper, for as well as being a fully pledged death eater Lucius was a masterful forger. However Lucius never bothered enough to vary the tone to match the handwriting, and the detached words screamed off him. Stupid Bastard! He wasn't the one who had the sickening prospect of waking up with Pansy for the rest of his life, sure she was beautiful but unfortunately intelligence didn't top her list of qualities. Hell, he wasn't even sure if it made an appearance. It didn't help that she spent most of her lessons concentrating on feeling him up under the table, like she was doing now. Her hand was squeezing his thigh every so often, noting the pleased look on her vacant face she probably thought he was experiencing some sort of erotic trip, but no instead he was having to endure throes of irritation. Already pissed off by the letter Draco decided to end this; grabbing his unused quill he swiftly pierced the tip into her hand. Result! Her hand jolted upwards, coinciding with a yelp of pain, hitting the underneath of the table. Snape opened his mouth, threats of detention on the tip of his tongue ready to be unleashed, when the door all at once was flung open.  
  
*******************  
  
" I'm so sorry Professor Snape. I couldn't get to sleep last night, so I cast this spell and you see..." Hermione stammered, her voice becoming quieter and quieter under his glare, until she was finally reduced to silence. Her heart was thudding, as she watched with fear filled fascination at the twitching fit his lips were undergoing, the shit was going to hit the fan very soon.  
  
" Little Miss Head Girl, nice of you to grant us an appearance. Will you be staying long, or are you unable to fit us mere mortals into your hectic schedule?" questioned Snape, Hermione could almost see the drips of sarcasm coming of that sentence. Like clockwork her Slytherin classmates laughed at the derisive comment; 'could they be any more predictable?' thought Hermione.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor," declared Snape, which delivered yet another laugh from the Slytherin corner, in the opposite half the Gryffindor's were exchanging expressions of indignation and dejection, 100 points lost and Neville had yet to get near a cauldron! This was so unfair Hermione thought, how many times had Malfoy just sauntered into class and Snape didn't even bat an eyelash. No as Head Girl she would ensure justice would be done..  
  
"Professor Snape I don't believe you are justified in your punishment. For the past 7 years Slytherins have just strolled in here late, and the most they got was 5 points being deducted. As a teacher at Hogwarts I would hope that you would treat all students the same, and not be biased to your own house."  
  
Hermione was now breathing rather heavily, she looked down at her hands, which were trembling like mad. She could feel several pairs of eyes burning into her, as people began to mutter around her; " That was so brave!", "Snape so deserves that", no doubt from her fellow Gryffindors however in the opposite direction, " How stupid could one person be!" And judging by the rage that was radiating from the Professor and practically heating her up, she tended to agree with the Slytherins. She had effectively made a crap situation, shit.  
  
" Well class, Miss Granger here has successfully volunteered to test all your calming potions," declared Snape, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, her mouth was still jerking upwards, as too her hands; the nervous potion had yet to wear off. Angry tears were flowing freely down her face, spilling into the sink below. Even Moaning Myrtle whose toilets she had entered had decided, wisely, to leave the head- girl alone. Well, the slamming of the door and the tirade of curses that Hermione and bellowed in her entrance obviously played a large part in the ghost's hasty exit. Hermione still couldn't believe it; Snape had made her drink 20 vials of ' Nervous Potion' followed by 20 samples of varying success, of calming potion. Needless to say Neville Longbottom's concoction had led to Hermione passing out on the dungeon floor for several minutes. Unconsciously Hermione brought her hand to the bump that had sprouted on her head from that unfortunate incident. But the cause of the tears was not the episode of humiliation she had undergone, but of him.  
  
While the rest of the Slytherins had continued making her the butt of the jokes during and after the lesson, Draco had simply ignored her. Despite her sideways glances, to him she no longer existed. She had even been desperate enough to chase after him down the corridors, the need to speak to him taking over everything else in her brain until it had become her sole purpose. Her fingers loosened their grip on the sink, as she slid down to the cold bathroom floor. Bringing her legs to her chest, she wrapped her shaking arms around her, trying to warm the coldness that surrounded her. The coldness of the memory of him physically brushing her aside when she had got close to him in the hallway. He hadn't even looked down at her, hadn't even registered her. She truly was nothing! She was nothing to him! Why did she ever think she could be any more? And so she remained rocking in the darkness, emptiness blanketing her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco marched on the quidditch pitch; his team trailing behind him, their bodies tired from the rigorous training their relentless captain had ordered. Even Crabbe and Goyle, defenders of all Malfoy centred topics, were throwing nasty looks at the back of their torturer. Draco could feel the six pairs of angry eyes focused on his back, normally he didn't care, but today he had had enough. He planned the practice in the first place to forget the horrible day he was having, something that was slowly becoming a habit, and he was not prepared for a mutiny, silent though it may be. ...  
  
" That's it! Do you want to win that fucking trophy from Gryffindor, or do want to see Harry bloody Potter get his disgusting paws on it again?" He looked at them questioningly, daring them to answer him. But he had trained them well and the six boys remained silent, their eyes downcast. " You should be bloody lucky you have a captain like me, who can be bothered to lug your worthless arses onto the pitch and teach you how to play properly..What fuck are you all looking at?" questioned Draco, for in the middle of his rant he had noticed that his team's gaze had wondered away from the ground, to the region behind his right shoulder. Nobody answered, they remained enthralled by whatever scene was being played out behind him. Fine thought Draco, and he whirled round.  
  
Did the boy just follow him around or was it just coincidence taking the piss?  
  
Everywhere he went Gryffindors seemed to trail after him, their sole mission being to annoy the hell out of him and Draco could no longer hide the tiredness the situation caused. First there was Granger, who through out the day had been staring at him, as if that would suddenly break him and lead him to confess to undying love. No everything that had happened in the previous 24 hrs had been erased from his memory, and if anything today's performance in Potions would assert that. (A/N and we all know that's not true?). Arguing with Snape like that, stupidity in its purest form; like a Malfoy could ever associate which such a fool! Not forgetting her appearance; her hair in disarray, robes thrown on any which way just highlighted the point that she was a piece of dirt, nothing worthy of his attention. And he had done exactly that, ignoring her at every turn, denying that she existed. But in the corner of his eye he could see the effect his dismissal had on her, the way her eyes bright with hope would dull with hurt; and somewhere, somewhere within him he felt a jolt of some unknown feeling. Pity! It was pity, he argued with his inner self who was determined to suggest it was something different, something not possible..sympathy. To everyone else there is no differentiation between the two emotions, but for Malfoys the two words were a world apart. 'Pity' was expressed for creatures below them, muggles and mudbloods alike; whereas to show 'sympathy' was a weakness, for Malfoys shouldn't feel bad for others, even those they cared for.  
  
And now there was him...  
  
" What do you want Potter?" he asked, weariness edging his voice.  
  
" You're times up Malfoy." Replied the dark haired boy clad in maroon quidditch robes, assuming that this would be answer enough.  
  
But he should have known Draco would be harder to please, " What do you mean my times up? Snape gave us permission to practice till 9.00 and if I'm not mistaken." he glanced at his watch, proving his point, "..its 8.00. Now bugger off, its not my problem if wonder-boy can't tell the time." With that he turned back onto his team, ready to resume his earlier orders.  
  
" Malfoy!" The scream broke through the unsettled atmosphere, and Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes to the heavens, did the fool not know when to just go? Once again Draco had to undergo a face to face with his allocated partner in head-boy duties, and the sight of his red ugly face did nothing for Draco's sensitive stomach.  
  
" You and I know both know you've got no fucking permission, now get off the bloody pitch!"  
  
Ok so Draco had lied, it was in his nature; but no Malfoy took orders from those lower than him.  
  
With the clouds darkening, and the first splatters of rain coming down onto the overcrowded pitch ( A/N the old clichéd atmosphere) the two head boys of Hogwarts involved themselves in a battle of wills. Their eyes burning into one another, neither prepared to give up.  
  
Draco could feel his eyes smarting as time crawled by, the light drizzle had by now descended into a downpour; he could feel his heavy robes sticking to his body and his face slick with the rain. The green eyes of his enemy were also suffering, redness slinking through the greeny shades, only a few more seconds.  
  
As predicted Harry's eyelids dropped, conceding defeat. Satisfied with victory and now feeling the effects of the intense practice Draco turned round and ordered his players to go to the changing rooms. On the verge of leaving the field Draco suddenly heard the mocking voice of Potter talking to his team, " It's not like practice is going to help them," the derisive laughter of his followers flooding his ears. In one fluid motion Draco had strode up to the other quidditch captain and delivered a hard punch to his jaw. The sound of knuckles striking bone, cutting the laughter and in slow motion both teams watched Harry fly through the air and land on the muddy ground with a soft thump.  
  
" We can beat your pathetic excuse for a quidditch team anytime, anywhere," declared Draco, his gaze passing over each of the rival players, ending on Potter who was nursing his jaw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Argh! Really don't like this chapter! Did it seem really disjointed? Was that a really odd place to end it? I was going to go on but I didn't want to make the chapter too long, cos I'd prob not finish typing it 4 ages, and I wanted to update soon. I'm sorry if this chapter is abit boring, nothing much seems to happen in it but I promise a more exciting one next time. As ever I would really love it if you reviewed and tell me what you think about; the plot, my attempts at writing good English, and of course the gorgeous Draco! Thanx 2 all those who reviewed last time, Thalion1, Serpent Du Feu, Noisyaime, Mesmer, and Hahero01  
  
.....you're all complete and utter stars!  
  
**Ta very much, and bye 4 now** 


	9. Darkness in the midst of quidditch

Immortal  
  
By Cedar1  
  
A/N Hey guys! First of all would like to apologise in bucket fulls for the crapness that was chapter 8, ARGH!! Thanx to all my reviewers (xtra bit 4 u guys at the bottom) who were really lovely about it, but it really wasn't very good. I was considering re-writing it, but it was so hard - I'm pathetic aren't I, so instead I've tried to make this chapter a lot better and not so boring! So please read on, and review!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Darkness in the midst of quidditch  
  
Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Her fingers loosened their grip on the sink, as she slid down to the cold bathroom floor. Bringing her legs to her chest, she wrapped her shaking arms around her, trying to warm the coldness that surrounded her. The coldness of the memory of him physically brushing her aside when she had got close to him in the hallway. He hadn't even looked down at her, hadn't even registered her. She truly was nothing! She was nothing to him! Why did she ever think she could be any more? And so she remained rocking in the darkness, emptiness blanketing her.  
  
*********************  
  
. On the verge of leaving the field Draco suddenly heard the mocking voice of Potter talking to his team, " It's not like practice is going to help them," the derisive laughter of his followers flooding his ears. In one fluid motion Draco had strode up to the other quidditch captain and delivered a hard punch to his jaw. The sound of knuckles striking bone, cutting the laughter and in slow motion both teams watched Harry fly through the air and land on the muddy ground with a soft thump.  
  
" We can beat your pathetic excuse for a quidditch team anytime, anywhere," declared Draco, his gaze passing over each of the rival players, ending on Potter who was nursing his jaw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Twelve figures formed a circle around the two quidditch captains. The arena had been created and the challenge laid down; only a response was needed. All ears were pricked, awaiting an answer from the dark haired boy, who still sat on the muddy ground massaging his throbbing jaw.  
  
Draco watched intently as he could see his arch nemesis for six years come to a decision; spinelessness or fearlessness, it was an easy decision. Draco knew which one he would pick. And apparently so did Potter, as he spat out, " Fine!"  
  
War declared the two teams separated, each player casting evil glares to their counterparts, wands at the ready in case quidditch was not the only thing on the agenda. Draco stalked out of the circle, which parted for him.....  
  
" Oh and Malfoy, no rules!" screamed Potter to his back. Draco couldn't help but smile, the sportsman within him admiring Potter's attitude. But not that it would help him, thought Draco as he kicked off the ground into the night sky, this game was his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione could feel the coldness of the bathroom tiles seep through her thick robes and sensitise the fine hairs on her back. Wiping her tear stained face with her sleeve, the roughness itching her flesh leaving blotchy red marks on her skin. Heaving herself up, as well as what seemed like a huge block of depression that was pressing on her small frame, she lifted herself off the floor. Her hands grasped onto the window sill needing the support the frame offered, for she was still too tired and weak to stand on her own as she seemed to have lost all her energy in the tears shed. She stared blankly out of the window, not looking at anything in particular; giving time for recovery to take place. But through the smudge marks on the plane she could make out blotches of maroon and green moving in and out of the darkness of the quidditch field. She pressed her face against the window, wanting to get a better look in case her eyes were playing tricks on her. But no they weren't, there were definitely people out there. She glanced at her watch..10.00. It was too late for practice, everybody should be in the safe confines of the Hogwarts school walls. The head girl in her rising to the surface Hermione decided to head down there, the fact that she might see Malfoy was of course an added bonus. As she ran down the stone steps she couldn't help but laugh at the fact she was running into arms of pain, so desperate in her want for them to wrap around her and never let go - a glutton for punishment that's what she was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour had passed on what now appeared to be a battlefield, with smears of blood mingling with the muddy soil. However despite suffering various injuries the two teams continued to fight it out in the darkness above, firm in their want for victory. The snitch was yet to be caught regardless of the eagerness of the two seekers, and the Gryffindors had acquired a small lead of 10 points.  
  
" Hit the fucking bludger Goyle," bellowed Draco from above his somewhat dim-witted teammate, who had just made a wild swing at the devilish black ball. Draco was getting increasingly irritated, his eyes stung from keeping them open for such a long time without blinking - for he feared missing something- and the fact that Potter's degenerate team was ahead of his own. To his left he could hear the black haired git chuckling, no doubt laughing at Goyle's miss that he too had witnessed. Draco turned round, shooting daggers at his rival with his blazing eyes. But this only made Potter laugh more. But suddenly an anguished scream echoed through the sky. Both seekers looked around wildly, anxious to see what had happened, and if it was their teammate that was the source of the scream. Draco caught sight of Goyle who was swinging his bat jubilantly around him, obviously pleased with his actions.  
  
" Looks like a Gryffindor fell off their broom," smirked Draco with mock concern, at the boy who was no longer amused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her breath coming out in laboured spurts Hermione attempted to run to the pitch, her lungs burning with the exertion. Mud splattered onto her black robes, as her school shoes suck deeper and deeper into something that was fast resembling a bog. She could see a huddle of green and maroon robes in the distance, and the sound of angry voices floated to her ears. Getting closer she was sure she could see a maroon heap in the centre of the cluster, clearly bending over clutching their abdomen.  
  
" Ron, Harry!" she yelled, hoping they could hear. A tall red- headed figure turned round, and catching sight of her he jogged towards her. Hermione stopped, waiting for Ron to reach her as she caught her breath, which she had lost about 10 minutes ago.  
  
" Hermione! What are you doing here? You're going to get a cold?"  
  
She ignored his patronising concern, as her eyes took in his appearance; his face burned of a shade closer to his hair which itself was stuck somewhat unattractively to his head, and above his eye was a cut from which bright red blood was trickling.  
  
" What have you been doing? You haven't been fighting have you? Wait till Dumbledore finds out!" she shrilled.  
  
He began to shake his head furiously, " It was Malfoy's fault. He hit Harry, so Harry challenged the git to a game of quidditch. Then bloody Goyle sent a bludger for Malcolm, whose probably busted a couple of ribs, now were down to six players....."  
  
Hermione's head was spinning with details, as Ron's fast words flew from one ear to another. But she was definite about one thing, Malfoy was there and as usual his was in the thick of things.  
  
" I'll play."  
  
Ron abruptly halted his tirade on the gittishness that was Malfoy, his mouth hanging open at Hermione's sudden assertion. Slowly processing the words, his head then began another bout of frenzied shaking, " No way Hermione. You don't even like to fly!" He looked at her questioning before lowering his voice and whispering to her, " This is about Malfoy isn't it, you want to get him back for what he did on the corridor, don't you?"  
  
Hermione could feel herself wilting under his inquiring gaze. Well, she did want to get him back...but it was more like she wanted to show him that he couldn't just ignore her like he had done all day. No he would have to take notice of her. But technically Ron was right so she nodded her head in response. He simply looked at her, silently appraising her, trying to assess whether she was telling the truth and whether the plan would actually work. It was in this moment of judging that Harry had approached them, wondering what had torn his keeper away.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but cringe from his hateful tone. Still not forgiven then.  
  
" Come to cheer on lover boy."  
  
Another comment that left Hermione wanting to slink into the background, and disappear altogether.  
  
" No, she's over that, aren't you?" A heavy arm was slung over Hermione's shoulder, as blue eyes begged her to agree.  
  
"I just want to play Harry. You need me. I might not be good but 7 players are better then 6." Hermione had to endure another painstaking feeling of being on trial, as green eyes danced over her features.  
  
" Fine!" Ron gave a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, and Hermione couldn't help but smile for her apology had been accepted in that one word answer.  
  
" Malfoy!" Harry screamed not bothering to turn round.  
  
****************  
  
Draco heard Potter's voice cut through the air, and he began to stride towards him. Normally he would have made the four-eyed arse walk to him but his spirits had been significantly improved after watching one of the Gryffindor chasers limping off the field, in what delightfully looked like a lot of pain. However they were quickly dampened when he recognised the familiar figure of Granger. Oh god he was even beginning to recognise her silluette, two years ago, hell 3 months ago he wouldn't even know where to start. Now he could probably imagine her with his eyes shut, and that definitely wasn't a good thing for he was actually beginning to see her face every time he did. Keeping his eyes wide open he went up to the trio.  
  
" What is it?" pointedly talking to Potter, ignoring Granger. However he could feel her eyes penetrating into him, getting under his skin like she had been doing all day.  
  
" We're down one and Hermione offered to play."  
  
"You're point being."  
  
Harry made openly rolled his eyes, " Stop being a complete arse. You know why I told you. Its called sportsmanship.but its not like you know anything about that."  
  
However Draco did not hear his scathing comment, as he was staring at her, looking into her eyes. Trying to figure out what she was doing, everybody knew she was a crap flyer. He could tell she was trying to be indifferent, but Draco was adept at deciphering her eyes for they told their own story...so she wanted to be noticed.  
  
Hermione was trying her damnest not to give anything away, but by judging by the smirk on his lips he already knew.  
  
" Let the mudblood play." Draco tossed the phrase into the silence. Both Ron and Harry appeared ready to attack Malfoy for his unnecessary use of language, but the look Hermione gave them quelled them into submission.  
  
" You're a bitter prick, whose never beaten gryffindor. Mudblood or not we'll still kick your bony arse," stated Hermione, wanting to seek revenge for the pain he had caused. Harry and Rom laughed in approval before walking off back to the rest of the team, Malfoy on the other hand said nothing.  
  
Tired of waiting for a reaction Hermione made to follow her friends, but a cool hand on her skin stopped her. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch as he stroked the redness her sleeve had caused. The itchiness of the spot was immediately relieved, and instead was replaced by a warming sensation that was spreading gradually along her face, heating her insides as it went. A second later he was gone, leaving Hermione feeling once more rejected and unwanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat uncomfortably on the unfamiliar broom, Malcolm's. She had managed to be helpful in a few situations; but the quaffle was only passed to her in desperate circumstances, otherwise her main objective was to stay on her broom. Which was becoming increasingly difficult as the wind was picking up, and flashbacks of Malfoy's hand passed through her mind. In her state of dreaminess Hermione didn't hear Harry's shout of warning.  
The bludger suddenly hit her full force, taking her breath away. Her fingers relaxed the grip on the broom as jolts of pain rocketed through her body. Her contact with the wood lost, Hermione found herself flying through the air, the rain accompanying her flight. Kicking her legs and waving her arms she tried to fly, like all the birds that she had admired when she was younger. But no amount of movement could defy the gravity that was pushing her down, faster and faster. She could hear the sound of the air whistling past her ears, announcing her arrival for the hard, wet ground below. Her swift mind calculated the likely hood of survival, considering the height at which she had fallen and the speed that she was travelling and it had disregarded any chances of hope and instead braced itself for the only fate possible, death. Spreading her arms out wide like an eagle, Hermione was ready to embrace the darkness that she would soon meet. It was in her preparation for death that another darkness became her unlikely saviour, be it grudgingly. In the corner of her eye she glimpsed a flash of green material, and her arm shot out through the air grabbing at the life-rope that god had bestowed.  
  
*********************  
  
Draco had not heard the shrieks of caution to Hermione, for he had caught sight of the snitch and he immediately zoomed after it. His fingers outstretched, pulling on all the muscles in his hand, the golden prize within his grasp. His eyes remained open, beating the windblown rain that was fighting to close them; but nothing could stop him from winning, from defeating the one boy he had never been able to triumph over. Victory clouding his mind, he was unaware of the mass of black that was rapidly falling in his direction, it was only when a panicked hand seized his robes that he once again remembered he was not the only one flying in the night sky. The dead weight gripping onto him; he saw his path to success disappearing before his eyes, as he too found himself descending towards the unforgiving earth. The instinct for survival kicking in, adrenalin rushing through his system, his fingers clutched onto the broom handle, trying to control it; to stop it from spinning and whipping them through the air. His muscles tight and stinging from the effort, Draco gritted his teeth determined to make sure his cold lifeless body would not be laying on the ground with Potter laughing over it. His arms were slowly absorbing the chaotic power that reverberated through the wood; and the broom was eventually brought to a standstill. Breathing hard, his heart pounding against his rib cage Draco looked down at the cause of his near- death experience. Past events meant that he was not surprising to see Granger dangling from his torn right sleeve; it would have to be her! Draco twirled his head around, he couldn't hear any joyous screaming, the snitch could still be his..but only if he lost the mudblood hanging onto him.  
  
" Get the fuck off my sleeve you mudblood bitch!" he screamed in her face. He watched as her eyes snapped open, and instead of receiving a gracious thank you her mouth formed a wide circle and an ear splitting scream was emitted.  
  
************************  
  
From the moment she felt the heavy, rough material between her fingers her mind had gone blank of all other thoughts, all concentration focussed on her grip; her desperate fingers tightening, resolute in their aim to not relinquish their hold. She even forgot to breathe as her legs thrashed from one direction to another, her hips swinging painfully from side to side. So absorbed in her aim, she had not realised the moment the broom stopped moving or that her head was no longer spinning and that the ground was not beckoning. Her eyes shut tightly, all her energy continued to be sent to her right hand. Suddenly she could hear a harsh voice screaming at her, reflexively her eyes flicked open; meeting cold silver. Shock hit her, her concentration shattered, and her once reliable fingers let go.  
  
***********************  
  
Adrenalin still rampant in his veins his hand flew through the air; flying directly towards the target - a delicate creamy wrist. Snatching it, he tightened the hold and using any remaining strength he heaved her upwards, pulling her towards him  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The past ten seconds happening purely on impulse, back to reality Draco was surprised to find a particularly wet Granger practically sitting on his lap. Their faces so close he could see the film of moisture coating her face and the scattering of freckles dusting her skin. He could feel her warm breath that escaped through her mouth caress his cheek, heating the coolness of his own skin. His eyes travelled down the slope of her cheek, running smoothly to the contours of her lips. Wet and parted, Draco forgot about Snape's orders and his own plans, he only remembered the unknown feeling that had consumed him in the great hall, the feel of her skin under his fingertips and more importantly his lips. Hesitancy - another new emotion she caused in him - marred his normally strong hands, as he brought the trembling fingers of his left hand to rest onto her waist. Her body did not react to his touch, like it had in the past and Draco searched for her eyes to see if they had even registered the subtle movement. Finding the brown orbs, partly covered in wet curls he peered into them; needing to know what she was feeling. He noticed that her eyes had gone glassy, fixed on something in front of her. Tracking back her line of sight, his fingers pierced through her robes when he realised what had enthralled her so.  
  
********************  
  
She was about to say thank you when she caught it. The ugliness tainting his flawless skin. Her eyes followed the black lines engraved into his flesh, saw as they curved round to form a skull and a snake. She stopped at the snake's face, staring into it. It was smirking at her. Laughing at her naivety. Harry was right all along. Why had she been so stupid? Of course he was a death eater. Was there any doubt? Well if there was, they didn't exist anymore. Nausea was taking over her, and Hermione had the sudden urge to be sick; to purge out all thoughts of lost souls and unquestionable love, for a death eater didn't deserve them.  
  
' Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me....  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore'  
  
( Everybody's fool by Evanescence)  
  
She was about to move backwards, to separate herself from the man she now thought of as evil, when strong fingers plunged into her robes, burning her skin. In a second she was brought even closer to him, their hips clashing painfully into one another. His cool breathes on her neck, set off waves of repulsion down her skin.  
  
" Where do you think your going, without even saying thank you?" he whispered dangerously.  
  
" I don't say thank you to death eaters!" Hermione stated coldly, sounding a lot braver than she actually felt. She felt his body stiffen beneath her. She waited cautiously for his answer, afraid of how he would react. But instead of throwing her off him, he dragged his left hand up her body, bringing his hand up to a neck. She may have beaten the wandering hand away, had her arms not been paralysed by fear as his fingers tightened round her neck, digging into her, pushing onto her windpipe. The pressure was enough to limit the air reaching her lungs, and she could feel them spasm with the lack of air.  
  
" Don't start acting brave Hermione, its not you. Now, listen to me." he applied further pressure making sure he had her attention, "...I don't want you running off to Potter, the Weasel or anyone else saying that Draco Malfoy is a death eater. You're gonna be the good girl that you are and keep quiet. If you don't, remember what I am, and what you are. You're life and that of your parents are in your hands, don't start being brave." The last words said, he loosened the grip.  
  
Unintentionally Hermione collapsed onto him, gasping for air; her body shaking with anger at the threat. To think she could have had any feelings for the bastard in front of her! Regaining her composure, she raised her head so she could see his cruel face.  
  
" You wouldn't dare touch me! You're nothing but a fucking coward, like the rest of your death eater pals," she spat into his face. His eyes turned harder than stone at the comment, a storm of fury raging within them.  
  
" Don't tempt me!" he declared before crushing his lips onto hers. Hermione twisted her head, wanting to escape the fire of his lips; but they always found her, wanting more. His tongue pushed against her closed mouth, seeking the entrance that was determinately denied. Not taking no for an answer he bit into the bruised flesh of her lips. Hermione gasped in pain, as she felt his hard teeth penetrate into her, blood flowing from the wound. He used her shock to his advantage, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, exploring the warmth it offered within. Hermione did not respond to the violation, instead she slumped into him, tired and defeated; allowing him to finish using her, trying to block the sensation of pleasure that was threatening to burst forth from the torrent of disgust flowing through her. The moment soon passed as he lifted his lips of hers, slick with her blood, they curled into a smirk.  
  
" Like I said don't tempt me." With that, Hermione felt a force as strong as a bludger strike her cheek as she felt herself once again flying through the air, plummeting to the ground beneath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N * wipes sweat of forehead * Chapter 9 dun and no more soppy Hermione- prefer the whole strong willed idea! I know I skimmed a bit on the detail of the actual quidditch match but the way I was prob gonna write it, it wud prob end up bing really dull so I thought I mite as well do the best bits. Hope u all liked it! Please review and tell me what u thought about anything and everything! Pretty Please! Oh and one last thing a big hug to all those who have reviewed in the past - I got past the 25 mark *me doing victory dance* so all I can say is bring on 50!  
  
Thanx to u guys who reviewed last time:  
  
Dracosbabigirl: gud to hear you're enjoyin it! Please tell me if u liked this chapter as well!  
  
Abject misery: Thanx a lot! Your complement really means a lot! Thanx for the advice and will promise not to do it again, please keep telling me things like that - anything that will improve the story!  
  
Thalion1: You never fail to put a cheesy smile on my face with your reviews! And in answer to you question, course you are but only if you keep sending in your fantastic reviews. * laughs evily * (only jokin)  
  
Mesmer: I completely agree with u on the whole filler chapter opinion, it was rather dire. But I hope I've managed to redeem myself with this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, I really do appreciate it!  
  
Noisyaime: He may be falling for her ( may, ain't gonna say anymore) but things are gonna get a bit trickier now that Hermione knows about the death eater thing.  
  
Ok that's all ** ta for now, and can't wait 2 hear back from u all** 


	10. All mine

Immortal  
  
By Cedar1  
  
A/N hello again! Have been tryin to figure out the next few chapters and its been drivin me a bit crazy. I kinda knew what I wanted in the beginning and the end but the middle was completely hazy (..an early apology if the story starts turning a bit crap). But was rather happy with myself a few days ago cos I wrote the final chapter, so hopefully that will give a bit of an incentive to carry on * cross fingers * Any way enough of my pointless drivel, please read on and pleaaaaaase review. Cheers!!  
  
Disclaimer: of course harry potter ain't mine u mad hatters!  
  
Chapter 10: All Mine.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and the panicked pupils darted from side to side, trying to see where she was. But all she could see was black. Her heart was starting to beat faster, her breathes coming out in short gasps. Where the hell was she? Hermione tried to get up but intense bolts of pain shot up her aching body at the attempted movement. As seconds passed her eyes began to adjust to the enveloping dimness, squinting she could make out the separating curtains of the hospital ward, the trolley holding Madame Pomphrey's various miracle cures. Gradually recent memories played out in her head; Harry's forgiving eyes, Draco's exquisite touch followed by the stinging sensation of his lips moving on her own and finally everlasting black lines engraved in pale silk. It was this image that remained emblazed in her mind. She screwed her eyes, her facial muscles twitching with the exertion, desperate to eradicate the darkness that was clouding her mind. How could he do that to her?  
  
"Bastard!" she yelled. The intense feelings held within each letter of the word were enough for her voice to shatter the silence, the curse bouncing of the walls that surrounded her.  
  
An answer to her statement was not what Hermione was expecting, but it was what she got as at last the shadowy figure lurking in the background decided to present itself.  
  
" I presume you would be talking about me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco leaned against the cold stonewalls, his eyes trained on the girl curled up in crisp white bed sheets. The head of curls resting on her right arm, as her breathe escaped in a regular, calm-inducing rhythm, opposing the sound of his racing heart. He had been here for a couple of hours, watching mutely, waiting for her to wake up. She could have ruined everything with the two small words, 'Draco, death eater' that's why he had to do it. To throw her off the broom. His eyes had followed the path of her descent with the taste of her still on his lips, the smell of her perfume intoxicating his senses. His fingernails had dug into his palm as his hands seized ever more tightly onto his broom, resisting the desire to chase after her, save her. He didn't want to lose the one person that had pushed his heart to the point of bursting with a single kiss. But at the same time the words of his father echoed in his head,  
  
" Love is a weakness Draco, don't be blinded by it." In the backdrop had sat the blonde figure of his mother, foundation hiding a black -eye, for a moment of weakness always had be followed by one of strength. Did he want to become his father? A powerful, rich...selfish, hateful man. The voices in his head argued, overshadowing the noise of her fear filled screams. Making up his mind he was about to fly down to her but then he saw it, Potter diving through the sky trying to grab her. He had barely missed, and Hermione had landed on the ground with a bone cracking thump. But from that minute on Potter and Weasely had never left her side, each clutching a limp arm whispering prayers to ensure her safety from death's door. It was then that he realised that fate had answered his inner turmoil. He was never meant to be at Hermione's side, worrying about her, that was Potter and Weasley's job, that's why he had taken so long to act and why Potter had reached out for her first. His role in her life was different, it had been drummed into him ever since he was born, he was destined to destroy her and everything she stood for. Seeing what he thought was the truth, he had skulked in the background waiting for Potter and Weasley to leave her so he could be there when she woke. He had to make sure she wouldn't say anything, he couldn't let her destroy him ...that wasn't the way it was meant to be. However subconsciously he admitted that she was doing just that, for each time he refused the desire to love her, a cell in his heart died.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Get the fuck away from me you twisted bastard!" Hermione screamed, as he made his way out of the shadows. Ignoring the pain, she flipped onto her side desperate to find her wand on the table. But as her fingers scoured the surface of the bedside table, to her horror she realised that her one weapon was not by a side, and that she was once again defenceless against him. So instead she turned to plan B...to scream until her lungs burned. But no sooner than she had opened her mouth he had swooped to her side, forcefully silencing her with his powerful lips. Her mind was yelling at her to resist, to fight the pressure his lips and tongue were applying to her mouth but she was too weak, and her body let her down, opening slackly to receive him. At first the kiss was as fevered as the one shared in the air, but as he realised that she was no longer opposing him the force vanished leaving behind a series of gentle mind-numbing touches.  
  
The sound of bruising flesh against bruising flesh was punctuated by low, throaty sighs of bliss and to her chagrin she found that it was her that was releasing the gasps of satisfaction. She wanted more than what he was giving her and for the first time she felt herself initiating a change. And as her head rose to push onto his lips, he moved away abruptly an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. However he remained only millimetres from her, his breath caressing the curves of her parted lips before dipping through the gap and entering her mouth. His warmth merging with her enclosed warmth. An invisible kiss, to end.  
  
" Now, now Hermione there is no need to start shouting."  
  
It only took that one phrase to shake Hermione out of her enraptured state, and collapse once again to the fury that had built up within her. " No need! NO FUCKING NEED! YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL ME!"  
  
The accusation did nothing to break down the calm composure of Malfoy, but she swore she saw a flicker of guilt pass in his eyes. " I did give you plenty of warning. But you just had to push it one step further. So I had to show you. Show you that I can't be fucked over by a mudblood cretin such as yourself." He stroked her burning cheek tenderly with his cold fingers, almost like a parent speaking to a child after giving out a severe punishment.  
  
But Hermione was no child, and she wasn't prepared to accept his defence. " I'll do whatever I want Malfoy! I'm not going to take orders from a blonde haired ferret such as yourself. I will tell Dumbledore and anyone else I want to, anything that will lower you to the dirt where you belong. Kill me if you want, it'll be worth it when they haul your wimpy ass to Askaban." Her eyes withheld his, blazing with the challenge.  
  
A challenge that Draco was more than willing to counteract against. " Listen here Hermione, don't mess with someone that you're fated to lose against. I could torture you in a million ways without killing you." His fingers pulled back the white bed sheet leaving Hermione's upper half exposed to the chilly atmosphere of the hospital ward. Although desperate to escape the confines of her bed to preferably somewhere in the world that was as far away from Malfoy as possible, she found herself unable to move. Her legs and arms had become paralysed, as she watched with fear-filled fascination his movement. Deftly his fingers began to undo each of the buttons, unfastening Hermione's pyjama top. Skimming briefly over her chest he undid the final button, and cast the cotton to the side. He now had a full view of her broken body, the blue- green bruises marring the smooth creamy flesh.  
  
" I could hurt you again and again, physically until your body screams with agony." To highlight his point he brutally pressed on one of the more prominent marks above her navel. She hissed, as a sharp pain exploded in her abdomen. " What's more is that I could fuck your mind up so much, that you don't know who you are anymore." In a sudden move Hermione felt the wetness of his tongue caress the same spot that he had just harmed so cruelly. She couldn't help but sigh, as his mouth danced over her skin quenching the fire that had ignited beneath it just seconds before. Her head reflexifly rolled back onto the pillow as he ascended upwards, tenderly seeing to each and every one of her wounds. Her hands itched to fly to his hair, so she could wind her fingers round the fine strands ensuring that he never separated from her flesh. But a voice within her kept reminding her how much he had done to hurt her, and instead her hands were scrunching up the sheets beneath her. Knuckles turning whiter and whiter, as he moved onto the swells of her breasts.  
  
Trapped in moments of agonising ecstasy she was slow to realise his breath was now heating the curve of her ear, as his hands began to replace the movement of his lips on her body. " See what I can do to you. I'm everything you despise and hate in this world, yet all you'll be able to think about is my flesh against your own. I can drive you into madness, and nobody will know the cause of it because you will be too ashamed to admit to them that you moan under a death eater "  
  
Hermione could feel herself tearing about at the seams, as the words he spoke ripped through her, for he was speaking the truth and it was killing her. The cold air suddenly hit her heated skin, as he lifted himself off her. Retreating back to the darkness where he came from he whispered one final sentiment in the air,  
  
" I own you Hermione, all of you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N I know this is a shorter than usual, but it just seemed like a good place to stop. So its once again time for me to plea that you review...so 'hem, hem' ( in manner of well-loved, or not character)..  
  
"PLEASE REVIEW!!"  
  
Big hugs to those who reviewed last time Mesmer, Thalion1, Serpent du Feu, and Noisyaime 


	11. The beginning or The end?

Immortal  
  
By Cedar1  
  
A/N am now on a bit of a roll with this story! ( sayin that I'm prob gonna end up with writer's block in a couple of days, touch wood that won't happen!). This chapter is a bit low on Herm/ Draco action * dodges rotten veg * but the stuff that happens will kick start all the events that will follow onwards! Does that make sense? Hmmmmm. Anyway here goes..  
  
Chapter 11: The beginning or The end?  
  
" Fuck!" Draco cursed out aloud as his hands pushed up his thick robes. The dark mark was burning, cutting into him. The air around took an almost hazy quality as it began to glow dully, calling him to the lord's destination. Draco couldn't help but congratulate Voldemort at his penchant for shit timing. Draco made his way along the dark winding corridors, his heavy footsteps an indicator of his bad mood. The little act with Granger was going so well, well until the point when he thought his arm was going to drop off with the stinging sensations that were shooting up and down it.  
  
As he opened the main doors, the cold that hit him immediately cooled him down. Normally the bitter conditions that descended on Hogwarts in autumn did nothing for him; with a smirk he realised that his skin must have been hotter than it normally was. Digressing back to the feel of her body reacting to his, he stopped temporarily on the steps, his heart beating faster and faster with the memory. Each time she sighed under him signalled a new piece of her soul being surrendered to him. And in that short time he had managed to collect every fragment of her. She was under his control now, and he could smash her at will. But the question was when it came to it, could he do it?  
  
" Malfoy." The whisper was light, dampened by the wind.  
  
Nervously Draco looked around, his mind whirring over possible excuses he could give to curious professors. A few paces ahead of him he could make out a tall, lanky figure dressed in black robes. As it came closer Draco felt for his wand in his pocket, but his grip immediately slackened when he noticed strands of greasy dark hair and a prominent nose in the blurred features. Snape.  
  
" Good evening Professor Snape."  
  
Snape quickly cast he eyes over the boy stood in front of his. His cheeks glowed with an unnatural shade of red. Snape found his suspicious side instantly on alert, for Malfoy's hardly ever strayed far from their pale complexion.  
  
" In a rush Malfoy."  
  
" No." The boy's eyes wrinkled at the random question.  
  
" You appear a bit flushed."  
  
" Simply the cold."  
  
Snape noted the way his eyes glinted with mischief. No. No cold weather could do that to a seventeen year old boy." Shall we go?"  
  
The two men walked into the depths of the forbidden forest, Draco leading the way, finding the only spot in Hogwarts that allowed the magic of apparation to take place. His feet stepped hastily over the branches and roots that cluttered the forest floor, desperate to increase the distance between himself and his professor. But no matter how many trees separated them he could feel Snape's eyes boring into him, trying to get under his skin, appraising him. Draco couldn't let him find out. Find out about Hermione, and what she knew. He would tell Voldemort and it would no longer make a difference whether Draco knew if he could sacrifice Hermione or not, for he would probably be already dead. An audible sigh of relief could be heard from him when he reached the desired spot, finally he could escape. He waited until he could see Snape approaching, before stating his intention and apparating away.  
  
The familiar feeling of the ground falling beneath his feet took over him as tingles of electricity shuddered his body. Following seconds of dizziness Draco felt his feet sink into soft soil, the smell of damp earth filling his nose causing him to want to wretch. His face must have shown his revulsion to the surroundings for a concerned Snape, who had apparated minutes after, was looking back at him, a fatherly hand patting his shoulder, " Are you alrite Malfoy." Draco glanced up at his potions master and for the first time saw something other than malice and sarcastic humour in his murky black eyes, worry and tenderness. But no sooner then it was there that it faded away, when the figure of his father came to their sides.  
  
"Snape." His father nodded in greeting.  
  
Snape's supporting hand rapidly left its reassuring position, almost as if had been scorched. "Lucius I advise you to give your son some apparation lessons."  
  
Draco watched the man stalk away, confused at his change of disposition. The rough hand of his father pushed him out of his thoughts. " What's this about? Stop being such a pathetic boy! Apparation.." His head shaking in disgust. Draco quickly changed the subject before he was put through yet another speech on his uselessness. " Pansy father," he butted in. May be not the best time to bring it up, but it would have to do for want of better ideas.  
  
The plan worked and his father stopped mid-rant. " We'll deal with that later." His eyes daring his son to argue, but Draco remained silent. " We have business now." Together father and son made their way to the rest of their group within the dense forest of Frenki trees. Covering his head with the heavy robe hood Draco slipped within the unit of faceless figures. Their hushed whispers barely passing his ears.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"Does he have a plan?"  
  
"Is he punishing us?"  
  
All questions and no answers. Just like the thoughts in his head, questions whizzing around without any clue to their solution. Why was Snape behaving so oddly, almost fatherly? Was Pansy going to be by his side for the rest of his life? And what of the brown haired girl lying bruised and battered in a hospital ward?  
  
Unlike Draco's problems, the death eaters got an answer to theirs as Voldemort apparated into their midst. Simultaneously they dropped to their knees, worshipping the 'man' before them, awaiting the words that were to leave his mouth.  
  
" The time has come my death eaters. Two years of waiting, two years of hiding, two years watching the ministry and Dumbledore rebuild their defences. But that will turn to dust as of now. It's time for our revival, our victory." Anticipation filled the air, surrounding the death eaters and their master. They were finally going to reveal themselves again.  
  
" And what better way to start, then to kill those who killed us. Inferior wizards who dared to challenge our beliefs, who have helped to create a society that sees purebloods concealed in darkness while muggles roam our streets." A flick of his wand and a group of figures were apparated into the centre of the assembly. The elderly man, know doubt the loving father and husband wrapped his arms around his children. Trying to shield them from the darkness that was encircling them. His wife on the other hand glared at each of the hooded figures that were stepping closer and closer, determination blazing in her eyes. Willing to fight until her death, which she knew was evitable. It was these last images that Draco could see before the thirsty pack of death eaters closed in on them, shutting out any more light from getting into their lives.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Under red sheets the sweaty body of Harry Potter squirmed. The thin cotton wrapping around the struggling figure, tightening around limbs; while the boy tried to escape the shrieks of suffering that bombarded his mind, filling his head. Thick red liquid flooded into it, drowning all faith. He bolted upright, breaking from the nightmare, the visions. He lurched to the side of his bed, as he vomited on the newly cleaned wooden floor. A shaky hand was brought to his mouth wiping away any remnants. Avoiding the mess, he made his way to the bathroom. Not bothering to turn on the light he entered the chilly room, the large sink mirror providing the only light that flitted from surface to surface. After several attempts he was finally able to open the tap, the water gushed into the sink. Splashing his face with the cold water he pulled himself out off the grogginess of sleep, and back to the harsh realities of life. His body all of a sudden felt tired, his muscles weak and all he wanted to do was collapse on the floor, hide in a corner and forget what he saw.  
  
But he couldn't do that, however much he wanted to. Staring into the mirror, he hated what looked back at him. Green eyes, messy hair, legacies from his parents and a world famous scar, a gift from their murderer. He was ' Harry Potter' and no matter how much he tried to deny it, it was his responsibility to warn people, and to fight against it. Images of defeated bodies formed within the glass, writhing in agony. His visions being replayed in front of him again and again. In a moment of anger and despair his fist went flying into their faces, shards of glass flew into the air, finally scattering on the bathroom floor. Harry sank downwards joining the broken remains. Blood from his knuckles dripped onto the tiles, spreading out before him. Voldemort was back, the end was coming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The atmosphere was thick with the smell of blood and pain. His body was buzzing under him, vibrating from their echoing screams, and from the sense of power that was coursing through his veins. The death eaters had now retreated back to their circle formation, four bodies marking their success. Looking into the glassy eyes of the husband, Draco was not seeing the cold look of death but instead the memory of fear as he had pointed his wand for a 'Cruciatus' curse.  
  
***********  
  
Suffering from a rare sense of fair play Voldemort had allowed the Griffith family the use of their wands. Needless to say five wands could not be compared with the forty that bordered them. Thus one by one they had fallen, and Draco had simply watched as their stiff bodies dropped to the floor. Death had been described to Draco in both words and pictures, but seeing a person's last shred of life disappear from their eyes in the flesh had come like a bucket of ice water. Cold and mind numbing. It was due to his haziness that he was slow to register Voldemort's high-pitched voice calling for him.  
  
" Draco, I believe you have yet to have a turn."  
  
Draco remained silent.  
  
" Do you not want to please your lord?" The question was laced with the underlying accusation of unfaithfulness.  
  
" No I merely wanted to face the man one -on -one. Rather than hide in the shadows of others." The lie slipped out smoothly.  
  
Voldemort nodded, the answer was accepted but not necessarily believed, and with a wave of his gnarled hand he ordered the death eaters to move away from the prey. The separating of the black robes revealed the shadow of the man who hours ago had been described as an auror who had locked away several dark wizards. However to Draco this man looked like he couldn't even capture a tortoise. His previously passion filled eyes had dulled, as the feeling of hope had gradually bled out of him throughout the night, with his blood and that of his family's; whose bodies he was protectively cowering over. The wizard registered Draco's challenge and stood up, his wand shaking by his side as fresh tears trickled down his face.  
  
At first Draco had been reluctant to utter spells; a strange sensation of shyness washing over him making him reluctant to speak out in front of his superiors as well the nagging idea that what he was about to do was wrong. Duelling with a man whose family lay at his feet did not in any sense of the word appear moral. But feeling the estimating glare of Voldemort against his back, all arguments were forgotten as at last he took aim, firing spells at his enemy, until Voldemort was satisfied that he was indeed a loyal subject. And although the man had not died under Draco's hands the after-feeling that came from the fight was just as his father had described in their late night bedroom stories when he was a child. He could feel the pulsations in the wand caused by the strength of the curses, pass into his body, crawl under his skin; the power seeping into every cell it passed. And as the elderly man had crumpled to the floor, his screams had produced a cloud of euphoria that encased Draco, making him feel that he could overcome anything or anyone. .....  
  
************  
  
" Well done, my death eaters," came the approving voice of Voldemort. Underneath cloaks were faces desperately trying to resist the urge for smug smiles to come to the surface, for the lord seldom gave complements. However the self-congratulatory attitude was soon deflated, .. " But you appear to have forgotten one." With a lazy flick and a whisper of ' Imperio' a figure rose from their hiding place under the hanging branches of one of the Frenki trees. The small body glided along the earth silently, as the death eaters watched eagerly, the look of hunger returning ten fold. Settling in the centre of the gathering, another flick and the form hit the ground. However instead of caving in, it stood straight, its head raised proudly, though its face remained hidden by the overly large hood. But no amount of pride could hide the trembles that were causing the filthy robe to quiver.  
  
" I think this one should be dealt with by our newest recruit." Delight could not be hidden from his voice as he once again threw Draco into the spotlight.  
  
But this time Draco wasn't afraid, still high on the last encounter he confidently strode to his victim. He could do this, it was in his blood. Reaching out, his elegant fingers grasped the rough material of the hood, and harshly he yanked it down. What he saw caused all his resolve to shatter into pieces. Stood in front of him was a girl, no more than thirteen years, but it was not the age that had caused Draco's heart to stop but the features that reminded him so much of the girl he had just left re-cooperating in a cosy bed at Hogwarts. Dark hair, pouty lips but it were the eyes that had produced the shivers running up and own his spine. They were hers, large, honey-brown and screaming with the emotions that rocked her soul.  
  
" Do it Draco. Show her what darkness it." The words echoed in his head. But it was not his voice that was whispering orders but that of his master's by his side.  
  
" Kill her."  
  
Bringing a hand to her face, he tenderly stroked it, wiping away the trail of tears. Wand positioned over her heart he brought himself to look into her eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry." He murmured so only she could hear. The second word of the fatal curse on the verge of leaving his lips she answered back, " I forgive you."  
  
"...kedavra." Draco stood still as the girl collapsed into his arms, her hair falling in waves down his stained robes. The lifeless figure dropped onto the ground, as he relinquished his hold. He had to let go off her.  
  
Voldemort let out a single clap at the actions of his youngest and most promising follower. Casting his eyes over the congregation he gave his final prediction " Tonight marks a new beginning, ...for all of us."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Sorry if it's really over the top, but was letting the drama queen in me take over. But am gonna be rather smug with myself cause have managed to update within 2 weeks. PARTY!! But to get me into further party mood you guys have to review! So go on put a cheesy grin on my face, press that blue review button! ( on the bottom left hand corner in case any of you need directions!).  
  
And to u brill people who reviewed last time( do u know how much I love hearin from u)..  
  
Mesmer: Thanx! I ave written the final chap, but guessin its gonna be a while yet, prob say I'm half way throu so far - so u haven't got rid of me yet!!  
  
Thalion: Cheers for your encouraging words. Am def gonna keep on writing this story cos have actually written the ending! Weah! Oh and u better review! * me trying to sound vaguely threatening- crap isn't it?*  
  
dracoNmione: Huge apologies for the wrongly written lyrics in chap 1, have now changed it! The word 'dumbass' is now stamped on my forehead, cos I can't even read a cd cover! Duh! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Alexa: I def have an idea how to respond to those 3 letters. Hmmmm. Glad u liked the last chap, hope I've managed to top it with this one!  
  
Serpent Du Feu: keep reading on! They may or may not get together- am not gonna say any more! * evil laugh * 


End file.
